Anhelo
by Thurisaz7
Summary: Tras dos años culpandose por un grave error, Hermione descubre que todo era mentira y que sus amigos le mintieron, su reacción será.... leedlo y dejar reviews please!
1. Prólogo

Prologo  
  
Como todos los años y antes de la vuelta a casa para vacaciones, Dumbledore se dirigió a sus alumnos para comunicarles quienes ganarían la copa de las casas y que equipo se haría con la copa de Quidditch .Pero este año sería diferente a todos los años ya que al acabar no diría "nos vemos al acabar el verano en un nuevo curso".En su lugar dijo:  
  
-"¡Queridos alumnos! En este discurso de clausura quisiera informaros de que el próximo año no seré director de esta honorable escuela- al escuchar esto todos los alumnos hicieron un gesto de desaprobación, ¿qué sería de Hogwarts sin su mejor director?-el motivo de mi decisión es que he pensado que tras tantos años como profesor y director de la misma, es hora ya de que me tome un respiro. Aunque eso sí, no dejaré de interesarme por el funcionamiento de la misma y por el bienestar de sus habitantes. Me gustaría que a la persona que ocupe mi puesto, la tratéis tan bien y con tanto cariño como el que me habéis profesado a mi en estos años. Quisiera antes de acabar, agradecer a todos los profesores sus muestras de apoyo en todo momento. Bueno y sin más tardanza" -e hizo un gesto con sus manos, acto seguido aparecieron en los platos de todos multitud de comida.  
  
Tras acabar de hablar Dumbledore, y aunque todos estaban hambrientos, tanto alumnos como profesores estallaron en aplausos tanto de admiración como de cariño, hacia su querido director.  
  
************************************************************************** Horas más tarde en el despacho de Dumbledore tuvo lugar la ultima reunión del curso.  
  
-¿Pero señor director como cree que el consejo va a aprobar esa idea?, en la historia de Hogwarts hace tiempo que no ha ocurrido algo así. ¡Hace mucho que no hemos tenido una mujer director! –dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
- No te preocupes Minerva, estoy seguro que la jovencita a la que me refiero se ganará la aprobación del consejo, además tú más que nadie estarás encantada con ella, pues tiene las cualidades que tú más valoras en una persona, es educada, respetuosa, inteligente, constante y ... ¡a sí! Sigue todas las normas, aunque claro ¡tiene sus prioridades!. – contestó Dumbledore con su habitual sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-yo ya me lo esperaba, hoy en mi bola de cristal he visto que una nueva persona vendría al colegio, pero lamento informar que lo siguiente que he visto es que no podrá terminar el primer año, ya que un trágico suceso acabará con su vida.- Dijo la siempre catastrófica antigua profesora de adivinación Sybill Trelawney pero el resto de profesores ignoró los habitualmente trágicos comentarios de la profesora.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber quien es la "afortunada"?- preguntó el nuevo profesor de pociones- ¡Bueno si se la puede llamar así! –dijo mientras lanzaba una de sus típicas miradas burlonas a su antigua profesora de adivinación. El sabia perfectamente que no era costumbre de esta el adivinar el futuro.  
  
- claro que se puede, pero preferiría que fuera la interesada la primera en enterarse, ya que aun no he tenido el gusto de comunicárselo a ella..- dijo Dumbledore sin apartar sus ojos de su última adquisición para el colegio.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Cuando esa mañana se levantó no se sentía especial, era como todos los días que habían transcurrido en los últimos dos años. Se despertó a las 6 de la mañana, se duchó, desayunó y marchó al trabajo como lo llevaba haciendo todo este tiempo. Pero cuando llegó al trabajo, en el ministerio en el departamento de educación mágica, la estaba esperando su jefe.  
  
-Me alegro de que siempre sea la primera en llegar señorita Granger.-le dijo el señor Rakov al verla aparecerse en su despacho- tenía que hablar con usted así que haga el favor de pasar a mi despacho- le dijo mientras le abría la puerta para dejarla pasar.  
  
-Sabe que procuro ser puntual con el horario de trabajo y ¿que es tan importante para que el ministro de educación esté a las 7:30 de la mañana en mi despacho?-nunca le había caído muy bien el señor Héctor Rakov ya que este la miraba como si ella fuera un insignificante mosquito. Pero siempre había querido ser profesora en el mundo mágico y esta era la mejor manera de pagarse los estudios.  
  
Hermione, tras acabar no poder finalizar sus estudios en Hogwarts había decidido estudiar en Durmstang gracias a que la profesora Macgonagall la había ayudado, allí podría estudiar magisterio mágico y especializarse, solo que era excesivamente caro y tendría que dedicarse a ello a fondo. Pero tras lo ocurrida... lo mejor era salir de Londres. Así que Hermione decidió que viajaría a Bulgaria, ya conocía a alguien allí y podría pedirle ayuda, y solo serían un par de años, por lo que se marchó a Bulgaria.  
  
Mientras en su cabeza volvía a recordar porque tomó esta decisión, el ministro le decía: - señorita Granger va siendo hora que decida que hará tras acabar sus clases, recuerde que este Junio se graduará como profesora y su puesto de practicas será ocupado por un nuevo estudiante, a no ser que decida unirse a la plantilla, si es así debe comunicarlo con antelación, ¿señorita Granger me escucha?  
  
-¿Eh?... sí, sí, solo que no tengo decidido que hacer todavía, pero me gustaría volver a Londres..- dijo ella volviendo a aquel despacho.  
  
-pues le recomiendo que se de prisa, los puestos son limitados y si no desea nada más, puede volver a sus asuntos.  
  
Hermione volvió a su despacho y encima de su mesa encontró una pequeña y juguetona lechuza con un sobre atado a su pata derecha. Al abrir el sobre se dio cuenta que llevaba el símbolo de Hogwarts así que se apresuró a abrirlo:  
  
Señorita Hermione Granger, tengo el placer de felicitarla por  
estar a punto de graduarse como profesora de magia en una de las  
más importantes universidades mágicas del mundo. También  
quisiera invitarla a formar parte de nuestro colegio como  
profesora, ya que para nosotros sería un autentico honor contar  
en nuestras aulas con la primera de la promoción de 2006-2008.  
además de una de nuestras mejores alumnas. Mi más sincera  
enhorabuena.  
Atentamente : Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Tras dos años trabajando en el departamento de educación mágica en Bulgaria y de estudiar magisterio había recibido otra lechuza de Dumbledore invitándola a formar parte del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¡Era lo que siempre había querido! Volver al colegio donde había pasado los años más felices de su vida, volvería a su ciudad con sus padres... No se lo pensó dos veces nada más acabó de leer la carta cogió un pergamino y tinta y mandó una lechuza dando el ¡sí por supuesto! ¿Como iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad?  
  
Volvería a Hogwarts.  
  
Gracias a todos los que habeís llegado hasta aquí leyendo y sobretodo a los que me han ayudado para que acabe publicando este fic.  
  
Un beso a todas y cada una de esas personas, Shiro2, Kore, María, Kitsune... gracias  
  
Y a todos aquellos que lo lean, dejen su opinión para poder mejorar, dejen reviews.  
  
Besos  
  
Thurisaz 


	2. 2 No puede ser cierto

No puede ser cierto  
  
Al volver de la biblioteca a la sala común, notó algo extraño en sus compañeros, ¡había algo que estaban planeando! Así que ella no quería saber nada, por lo que escondió la cara entre los libros que cargaba e intentó pasar desapercibida en dirección a su habitación.  
  
¡HERMIONE!- Gritaron a sus espaldas, no había duda, era Ron quien la llamaba. Sus intenciones de pasar desapercibida se acababan de esfumar.  
  
¿Qué es lo que quieres Ron? Es ya muy tarde y mañana he de entregar el trabajo a McGonagal- Era una excusa, pero siempre que sus compañeros planeaban algo terminaban perdiendo puntos y esta vez no quería ser ella la responsable. Además era verdad que la profesora de transformaciones había mandado mucha tarea.  
  
Ven por favor, eres la única persona que nos puede ayudar, Harry y yo te necesitamos- le dijo mientras ponía cara de pena.  
  
Desde que en quinto curso habían formado la armada de Dumbledore, todas las noches una pareja de los integrantes salía a hacer lo que ellos llamaban la ronda, que consistía en vigilar los posibles lugares que pudieran ser usados por los mortífagos o cualquiera del bando del que-no-debe-ser- nombrado, para atacar el colegio.  
  
Bueeeno, esta bien ¿qué es lo que queréis?- ¿cómo le iba a negar nada? Eso es imposible, Ron era la persona más importante para ella.  
  
¡Gracias Herms, sabía que podía contar contigo!- y diciendo esto la besó en la mejilla, parecía que él no se daba cuenta, pero cada vez que se acercaba, ella se ponía nerviosa, su corazón se aceleraba y...no conseguía comportarse con normalidad.  
  
Desde que comenzó en Hogwarts y conoció a Harry y a Ron, había sentido algo especial hacia el pelirrojo. Sabía que para él ella no era más que Hermione, su amiga, la que pasaba parte del verano en su casa o alguien a quien recurrir cuando estaba en apuros, como ahora. Ella al principio también lo veía así, o eso había creído ella siempre. Pero en el tercer año Ron pasó a ser algo más que un amigo. Y se dio cuenta de que para ella su amigo, siempre había sido diferente a los demás.  
  
Estábamos pensando que esta noche sería perfecta para ir al bosque prohibido y vigilar, últimamente las cosas están muy tranquilas y eso no me parece buena señal.-  
  
Bueno Harry, es que ya queda poco para acabar las clases y ...  
  
Es por eso precisamente, ahora nadie se esperaría un ataque, ¡hay que estar alerta!- Harry como siempre estaba dispuesto a velar por la seguridad de todos sus compañeros.  
  
Era eso lo que hacía que Hermione lo apreciara tanto, era su mejor amigo y junto con Ron eran inseparables. Aunque desde que él murió, sabía que Harry no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Ahora no quería encariñarse con nadie y siempre intentaba estar preparado para un ataque. Eso le estaba costando a su amigo muchos disgustos y castigos.  
  
Si Herms, si no estamos preparados no nos serviría para nada todo lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.-Ron siempre sabía como convencerla. Y Ron fuera como fuera siempre trataba de ayudar a su amigo, pensaba que así el antiguo Potter volvería y todo sería como al principio.  
  
Está bien, pero con una condición, volveremos antes de las 10 así podremos acabar la tarea de Transformaciones.- los finales estaban cerca y no quería sorpresas.  
  
Vale, como quieras, ¡gracias Herms!- dijeron los dos al unísono, ¡pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos!  
  
Y así, cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, se marcharon al bosque prohibido. Era una fría noche de Abril y los tres amigos no paraban de temblar de frío, a Ron incluso hasta le castañeaban los dientes. Habían pasado varías horas hasta que, escondido entre las sombras de los árboles descubrieron a una persona. ¿quién podía estar allí a esas horas? Y lo más importante ¿qué estaría planeando?  
  
Tras pensarlo mucho los tres decidieron rodear al individuo e intentar desarmarlo, fuera quien fuera, si estaba a esas horas en ese lugar no podía estar haciendo nada bueno. Y los tres al tiempo realizaron distintos hechizos para inmovilizar al extraño.  
  
Cada uno con un hechizo diferente intentó aportar su granito de arena, pero algo salió mal, y no solo lo inmovilizaron como en un principio fue su intención  
  
1. ¡vamos corred! Tenemos que atraparlo antes de que vuelva en si-  
incitó Harry, la idea era reconocerlo y llevarlo ante Dumbledore  
antes que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo habían atrapado. Aunque  
ninguna noche habían conseguido atrapar a nadie, si que lo habían  
planeado multitud de veces.  
  
Pero, si que somos buenos, ¡¡lo hemos dejado sin sentido!!- Ron, ¿como no?, aprovechaba cualquier momento para dejar constancia de sus adelantos como mago, sobre todo, delante de Hermione.  
  
Es que estaba claro, era muy raro que no actuaran.  
  
Bueno Harry no cantes victoria tan pronto, puede que no sea más que algún pobre despistado que estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado.  
  
Hermione no podía más, era necesario que Harry cambiara de actitud, las cosas ya se estaban pasando de la raya, podía no ser más que cualquier profesor o cualquier persona que había salido a dar un paseo. Pero para su amigo todo era sospechoso, ¡estaba ya pareciéndose a Ojoloco Moody!  
  
Al ir a coger al extraño Hermione, y como era su costumbre, le intentó buscar el pulso en la muñeca, quería comprobar el alcance de los daños, y al remangarle la camisa se apartó asustada. Harry tenía razón, pero ¿quien era?  
  
¿Qué te ocurre Herms? te has vuelto pálida de repente.  
  
Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? Has de darte prisa, puede que venga alguien en cualquier momento.  
  
Él... él es uno...es un...mortífago...la tiene...-Hermione se había puesto nerviosa, sus piernas no le respondían y calló al suelo.  
  
HERMS!!- Ron corrió hacía ella a punto para sostenerla y se percató de la marca, ahora entendía la reacción de su amiga, sabía que ellos nunca iban solos, el resto andaría cerca.  
  
¡Harry! Alerta, seguro que hay más por ahí, vigila.  
  
Mientras Harry controlaba que no hubieran más mortífagos, Ron intentaba que Hermione volviera en sí. Poco a poco Hermione se fue recuperando de la conmoción y un poco más calmada volvió a su tarea e intentó de nuevo encontrarle el pulso, fuera quien fuera, le tenían que haber dado muy fuerte, pues aun no movía ni un ápice de su cuerpo.  
  
-¡¡¡Ron, ven un momento, necesito tu ayuda!!!-  
  
Ron echó un vistazo al estado de su amiga y esta le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, por lo que salió disparado en busca de Harry.  
  
Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero no lo encontraba, en la muñeca, el cuello y por último el corazón y nada, no le encontraba el pulso. Lentamente en su mente se fue formando una posibilidad, pero por más que esta se repetía, Hermione se negaba a creerla, no podía ser, ¿pero si solo querían dejarlo inconsciente?  
  
¡¿CÓMO?!- Los dos a una, ¡no podía ser!  
  
Y ¿quién es?, ¿cómo fue?, no hemos podido ser nosotros- Ron no se lo podía creer, ¡ellos no eran unos asesinos! Y solo querían inmovilizarlo.- se lo explicaremos a Dumbledore, seguro que el nos entiende y nos ayuda a salir de esto.  
  
Sí, Dumbledore siempre tiene la solución, le podemos pedir el giratiempo y así volver hasta el momento de los hechos...-Harry estaba irreconocible, aunque era el primero en querer ir en busca de los mortífagos y de querer venganza, no podía imaginar el que una muerte cayera sobre su conciencia.  
  
Es, es... un Malfoy. El está... muerto!!- Dijo Hermione en estado de sock, al ver la lustrosa cabellera rubia, con manos temblorosas se dispuso a retirarle la capucha de la capa y no tuvo dudas –Draco Malfoy ...lo hemos matado-  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
1. NOO!!!- sobresaltada se despertó Hermione,- ¡otra vez ese maldito  
sueño!- Cada noche se repetía, y ella sabía perfectamente el por  
qué, pero lo que no entendía eran las lagrimas que bajaban por sus  
mejillas.  
  
Sabía que debía superarlo ya habían pasado dos años de lo ocurrido, pero cada noche le volvía a la memoria aquella noche, aquella fatídica noche.  
  
Lamentaba tanto lo ocurrido, que no podía dejar de pensar en ello, el matar a Malfoy... tendría que vivir con ello el resto de su vida, y no se sentía con fuerzas. Por otro lado, estaba que sus amigos no hicieron nada por ayudarla, aun hoy no entendía el por qué ella era la única que había sufrido las consecuencias. Sus dos amigos habían podido continuar con sus vidas, siguieron en el colegio, mientras ella fue expulsada, y si no llega a ser por Macgonagall y Dumbledore, habría perdido hasta la varita.  
  
Estos dos años fuera de casa le habían servido para reflexionar, se repitió una y otra vez su última noche en Hogwarts dentro de su memoria, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión; ¿cómo fue posible? Según los hechizos que utilizaron no deberían de haber sido tan grandes las consecuencias, ni deberían de haber perjudicado a nadie.  
  
Miró el reloj y eran las 6.00 así que aprovecharía para darse un baño y poder descansar antes de comenzar su vida en Londres. Ya estaba bien de recuerdos por hoy. Además desde que se marchó siempre había tenido una cosa en mente, volver, pero ahora que estaba aquí, se le hacía muy cuesta arriba.  
  
Ahora no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de magia, solo estaban sus padres, que aunque intentaban por todos lo medios hacer que ella fuera feliz ellos no podían devolverle los dos años que estuvo fuera. La verdad, es que nadie podía.  
  
Al bajar a desayunar y leer el periódico el Profeta, como cada mañana hacía, le llamó la atención que en la primera página se encontraba una foto de Dumbledore, en la que se podía leer el titular: "Albus Dumbledore, el hasta ahora director de Hogwarts, ha manifestado su intención de abandonar la enseñanza y tomarse un merecido descanso". Pero ¿cómo era posible? ¡Si él era un símbolo del colegio! ¿y a quién pondrán en su lugar? Espero que no sea Snape. ¡Nunca podría ser imparcial! ¿Y Macgonagall? Ella si que sería buena como directora, pero eso no podrá pasar, ¿una mujer director? Nunca se ha dado el caso, pero si se diera... creo que ella sería la indicada.  
  
Y metida en sus pensamientos, salió de casa y se marchó a su entrevista con Dumbledore, aunque no fuera el director, era él quién la había llamado.  
  
Todavía recordaba la primera vez que había cruzado aquel muro para toparse de lleno con el expreso que la llevaría a una nueva vida, una vida como la que leía en sus libros cuando era niña y cuando atravesó aquel lago, esa sensación de miedo y excitación, no tenía palabras. Pero de todo lo que aun le seguía produciendo un gran respeto eran aquellas grandes puertas de roble, al atravesarlas todavía sentía un cosquilleo. Y cuando pasó por aquel largo pasillo que la llevaba al despacho de su anciano director, dio un ligero suspiro, por muchos años que pasaran, Hogwarts siempre estaría presente en su vida.  
  
Eran muchos los recuerdos, las emociones y los sentimientos que aquellas paredes le atraían a la mente. Una y otra vez volvían a su memoria sus aventuras y desventuras, unas buenas y otras... bueno, no tan buenas.  
  
Aquella escuela representaba para ella un comienzo, el comienzo de una nueva vida, con unos nuevos amigos. Harry y Ron. ¡Los echaba tanto de menos! ¿cómo pudieron cambiar tanto las cosas? Hace tan solo dos años eran íntimos, y ahora... simplemente, no les podía perdonar. Lo que aun no entendía era el por qué? No sabía el motivo por el cual ellos se salvaron y ella tuvo que marcharse, tenía tantos interrogantes, en cuanto pudiera pediría respuestas.  
  
Mientras estos recuerdos volvían a su mente, Hermione, llegó al cuadro que daba paso al despacho del director.  
  
1. Mouse de chocolate- esa era la contraseña que Dumbledore le dio.  
Al decirla el cuadro dio paso a un gran grifo dorado que se movía  
quedando tras de sí unas escaleras de caracol.  
  
No se lo pensó dos veces y con paso firme subió las escaleras y se encontró con su antiguo profesor. Este se encontraba sentado en su escritorio ojeando unos papeles. ¿cuantos años tendría?, siempre había demostrado tener un gran poder y una gran fuerza, Albus Dumbledore era el mago más respetado y más querido de todos los que había conocido, además, siempre había parecido que no pasaban los años por el, aunque ahora, al verlo de nuevo, parecía más mayor y cansado que nunca, ahora realmente, se podía decir que era un anciano.  
  
1. ¡Hola Hermione!, me alegro de verte, te estaba esperando. Pero,  
pasa, y toma asiento- le dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa,  
mientras apartaba con la mano los papeles que hasta hace un  
momento estaba leyendo.  
  
1. ¡Hola profesor! Yo también me alegro, fue toda una sorpresa el  
recibir su carta.- mientras hablaba se fijó en que ese despacho no  
estaba como ella lo había recordado. La última vez, en las paredes  
había un sin fin de fotografías de los antiguos directores de  
Hogwarts, pero en ninguna se encontraba Dumbledore. Mientras que  
ahora, y si no se equivocaba, aquella foto que la miraba con  
aspecto fraternal, parecía el profesor en su juventud. Además  
parecía mucho más desierto que entonces, al parecer su director  
estaba haciendo el equipaje, después de todo, el diario el profeta  
no se inventaba tantas cosas.  
  
1. Bueno señorita Granger, ¿qué tal el viaje? Espero que no le haya  
sido muy pesado.- Mientras escuchaba al anciano, notaba como el  
miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, aunque hasta ahora no lo había  
pensado, al aceptar la invitación de formar parte del colegio, no  
solo había aceptado volver a casa, si no también hacer frente a  
los comentarios, insinuaciones y acusaciones de todos. Ella había  
sido responsable de la muerte de un miembro de una de las familias  
de magos, más influyentes del Reino Unido. ¿Como lo iba a mirar a  
la cara a los demás profesores? En Bulgaria había estado a salvo  
de todo pero de nuevo, se había metido en la boca del lobo.  
  
1. Bien gracias, no, no se hizo nada pesado, tenía ganas de volver,  
además, siempre me ha gustado mucho el paisaje de por aquí,  
pero... pero profesor, a riesgo de parecer irrespetuosa, quisiera  
saber, el por qué me han elegido para ser profesora aquí,  
cuando... bueno, cuando yo creo, soy la persona menos adecuada- no  
quería reconocerlo, sabía que ella había sido una de los  
culpables, pero, no podría soportar el más mínimo reproche de su  
director.  
  
1. ¡Veo que sigues igual de impaciente!-le dijo con una sonrisa en  
los labios – Pero tienes razón, mereces saber la verdad, en primer  
lugar no has sido llamada para ser profesora de Hogwarts, si no  
para ser su directora, y en segundo lugar, creo que ya es hora de  
que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce, ya todos hemos sufrido demasiado  
por nuestros errores.-  
  
1. ¿Cómo? ¿qué? ¿yo?, pero director Dumbledore, ¿como puede sugerir  
una cosa así? Eso es imposible, y ¿que dicen los demás profesores  
de eso? ¿No estarán de acuerdo? ¿quién podría estarlo? además  
nunca el consejo aprobará una cosa así. Seguro que ellos si se  
opondrán, ¡Pero si desde mediados del siglo XIX Hogwarts No ha  
vuelto a tener una mujer director!- parecía que todo el mundo  
tenía razón y Albus Dumbledore, con la edad se estaba volviendo un  
poco loco, ¿cómo se le ocurría una cosa así? ¡Ella directora! Eso  
era algo impensable, solo a él se le podía ocurrir una cosa así.  
  
1. Bueno, bueno, poco a poco, que ya estoy algo mayor para tantas  
preguntas de golpe. En primer lugar, creo que serías la persona  
idónea para ser la encargada de esta escuela, y lo sugiero por que  
tras mirar tu expediente, he podido comprobar que en todo lo que  
te propones acabas siendo la mejor, y este colegio necesita eso.  
Bueno, no te voy a negar que los otros profesores, han tenido  
alguna que otra duda, pero cuando supieron que serás tu,  
estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, y el consejo, en un principio se  
negó, pero tras las recomendaciones del señor Héctor Rakov, se  
convencieron y me dieron su consentimiento. Y, bueno, en cuanto a  
la historia de Hogwarts, creo que no mucha gente notará el cambio,  
además, hablando de cambios, es hora de realizar algunos.-  
  
1. Pero, profesor, ¿de verdad piensa que estoy preparada? Acabo de  
terminar mis estudios, y no tengo nada de experiencia en estos  
asuntos.- La verdad, es que podía probar, aquel hombre, no solo le  
estaba ofreciendo lo que siempre había querido, ser profesora en  
Hogwarts, sino que también le daba la oportunidad de ser su  
directora. Pero, de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa, sabía que su  
error era imperdonable, pero... ¿es que acaso no podía rehacer su  
vida? Ella había estado pagando desde entonces, tenía que pensar  
con la cabeza y dejar el pasado en el pasado.  
  
1. Por supuesto, mira Hermione, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, se que  
al principio es difícil, pero quiero que sepas, que yo te he  
metido en esto y yo estaré siempre, para todo lo que necesites,  
puedes contar conmigo en cualquier cosa. Has de saber, que no  
estás obligada a aceptar, es solo que creo que tanto para el  
colegio como para ti esto será un buen cambio.-  
  
Parecía la persona más comprensiva que había visto jamás, aquel anciano, podía aparentar ser el mago más fuerte de todos y al momento siguiente, ser un agradable y frágil ser. La verdad que admiraba profundamente a aquel hombre, por eso no podía negarle nada, era como su abuelo, no podía decirle que no.  
  
1. De acuerdo, acepto pero, por favor, aunque me cueste reconocerlo,  
¡necesito su ayuda profesor!-para ella pedir ayuda era muy duro,  
pero al igual que la última vez, necesitaba que la ayudaran, que  
le aconsejaran y que la guiaran.  
  
1. Estaba seguro que aceptaría señorita Granger, y ahora, que tal si  
vamos a conocer a sus compañeros. Aunque me parece que ya conoce a  
la mayoría.  
  
1. De acuerdo, ¡vayamos!- esa era la pero parte, volver a ver los  
rostros de aquellos que la juzgaron y la culparon. No sabía si  
sería capaz de controlarse. Aunque en los últimos dos años estar  
en este lugar y de este modo era lo que más había deseado, ahora  
se sentía un ser insignificante indigno de convertirse en la  
directora de uno de los colegios de magia más importantes del  
mundo.  
  
Y se dirigieron hacía el gran comedor, por el camino, y según pasaba por cada una de las salas y pasillos de aquella escuela, regresaban a su memoria, muchos momentos vividos en ella. Añoraba aquellos años, y añoraba lo que ellos significaban, lo había perdido todo por un error imperdonable.  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor, que le pareció desierto, se sorprendió al encontrarse con algunos profesores que ella había tenido cuando era estudiante, pero también se encontró con algunos compañeros de clase. Después de lo ocurrido, le sorprendió la cara con la que la miraban todos, eso era ¿pena?  
  
1. Estos son los profesores de Hogwarts, señorita Granger.- Dijo  
Dumbledore- aunque creo que faltan algunos, pero no se preocupe  
antes del comienzo de curso los conocerá a todos.  
  
Entre los allí presentes, estaban muchos de sus compañeros y algún que otro de sus antiguos profesores. En realidad los conocía a todos. Al principio de la mesa se encontraba Neville, su antiguo compañero de Gryffindor, que según se enteró un poco más tarde era el profesor de herbología, Minerva Macgonagall, que continuaba siendo la encargada de transformaciones y muchos más como Parvati Patil que ahora daba adivinación y también pudo ver la sonrisa de Hagrid intentando animarla desde su lugar en la mesa como profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, Angelina Jonson que era la profesora de vuelo...  
  
1. Bueno en primer lugar, hola a todos y en segundo, gracias a todos  
por apoyarme, es para mí un honor el estar hoy aquí y el que  
alguien como vosotros lo hayáis hecho posible... muchas gracias.-  
sentía todas las miradas fijas en ella, no era algo que le  
agradara, pero suponía que todos sabían el motivo de su expulsión,  
no podía reprocharlos.  
  
1. ¡Señorita Granger! Quisiera poder hablar con usted he de contarle  
algunas cosas- la profesora de transformaciones se veía algo  
apurada y daba la impresión de estar llevando acabo en su interior  
una gran lucha.  
  
1. No se preocupe profesora Macgonagall, tenemos mucho tiempo para  
hablar y en cuanto tenga usted un momento será un placer hablar  
con usted. Pero ¿falta el profesor Snape? ¿dónde...-¿no podía ser?  
El profesor nunca llegaba tarde, ¡eso era impensable!  
  
Por su mente pasó y de manera muy fugaz la agradable idea de que Severus Snape no fuera ya profesor en Hogwarts, pero ella pensaba, que eso era imposible, por lo que no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, seguro que Snape aparecería en cualquier momento con su grasiento pelo negro y su antigua y desgastada túnica negra.  
  
Pero el profesor Snape no apareció por lo que poco a poco cada uno de los presentes fueron hablando entre ellos. Era una sensación extraña, tenía la impresión de que todos la miraban y hablaban de ella, debería de haber supuesto que esto pasaría, a veces se dejaba llevar por sus instintos demasiado rápido. Por lo que se acercó a Hagrid y a Neville para hablar con ellos e intentó ignorar las miradas.  
  
Pero de repente se hizo el silencio, todos los profesores se callaron y la miraban con cara expectante, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?  
  
1. Lamento el retraso, hoy he tenido que dar más vuelta que de  
costumbre- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras a sus  
espaldas. Eso era imposible, su primera impresión fue de  
confusión. Al girarse...  
  
1. Hermione, te presento al nuevo profesor de pociones.-Dumbledore la  
observaba con una mirada extraña.  
  
1. Pero si tú eres... Draco Malfoy!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. A mi por lo pronto, me ha costado escribirlo, pues aunque lo escribí hace mucho un problema con el ordenador hizo que lo perdiera y he tenido que reescribirlo de nuevo. Espero que poco a poco consiga escribir capítulos más largos y mejores. Además a partir de ahora, intentaré subir un capitulo por semana.  
  
Gracias a todos los que lo leéis y para las que habéis dejado vuestras opiniones...  
  
Shiro2, gracias por tu bienvenida, a la otra puerta y al fanfic. Yo bueno, me considero pagada con los reviews, que bien queda eso; bueno en serio corazón, que gracias por estar ahí, en este caso ser la primera en leerlo, y en dejar el review. Y por supuesto por hacer publicidad del fic, muchas gracias. Y si, este, ¿como no? es un Draco- Hermione, aunque tienen que cambiar las cosas. Y ahora que ya parece todo solucionado solo decir: NOS VAMOS A LONDRES!!  
  
MaríaMateu, guapísima, gracias por dejar tu huella aquí, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione. No se aun si va a tener este fic de lo que tu sabes, pero depende de épocas espero que haya momentos romanticones. Espero que no te desanimes y que sigas leyendo. Un besazo y que sigas con tu obra.  
  
Kitsune, mi vida que te había cambiado el nombre en el anterior capitulo, bueno en primer lugar, sips yo también creo que Dumbeldore es un poco mayor ya, por eso lo de la jubilación, y no te preocupes solo te adelanté este capitulo, como habrás comprobado. Y lo de tu desliz, bueno no pasa nada, espero poder ver pronto el anime. Gracias a ti también por lo de la otra puerta de Hogwarts, sobre eso solo decirte que es Thurisaz, y que si, soy hija de magos, soy un poco Gryffindor y Slytherin. Jajaja, una mezcla explosiva.  
  
Viajera, un placer el que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendo y que no te decepcione, gracias por los ánimos y por dar tu opinión, siempre se valora.  
  
BB. bueno tu por partida doble, si ya cada vez esta mas cerca eso de NOS VAMOS A LONDRES!!! Por supuesto que te permito y es para mi un honor el que te leas lo que escribo y que dejes tus impresiones, lo de Hermione, bueno solo decirte que ella no se va voluntaria, un poco de esa contestación la he dejado en este capitulo, al principio. Es el que te esperabas? Seguro que sí! Y sí es un Draco-Hermione, aunque en los libros los que más me gustaban eran Ron-Hermione, a la hora de escribir un Draco-Hermione, tiene más salidas, además solo espero que Rowling se entere y en los libros Draco y Hermione acaben juntos.  
  
Aris, bueno creo que he cumplido con tu petición, lo que no se es si también con tus expectativas. Me alegró ver tu review, estaba apunto de subir el capitulo cuando lo recibí. Bueno muchas gracias por leerlo.  
  
Koré, ay corazón ya teníamos ganas de que dieras señales de vida. Sí menos mal que la habías guardado en tu PC si no, no se que habría hecho. Lo de las especulaciones, creo que es culpa de bellas artes, es que pasar dos días seguidos y en la cafetería, es pa volverse locas, normal que quisiéramos poner lo que pensamos, eso sí lo de la marca de Hermione y el mal entendido con Harry, creo que eso si que habría sido original. Gracias a ti también por la bienvenida, anda que en algunos lugares es mejor estar bien calladita eh? Y si fuimos a las 10 a comprar el quinta libro, nos fuimos a sentar y empezar a leerlo y asistimos a las charlas de después, por culpa de mi hermana no abrimos la tienda es que... y por si no te lo había dicho aun: NOS VAMOS A LONDRES!!!!!!!  
  
Pd: BB gracias por leerlo y darme tu opinión por adelantado ¡has tenido la exclusiva! Y lo de Ron-Hermione, lo siento pero antes y tras acabar el cuarto libro eran mis favoritos, ahora como creo que está quedando claro estoy cambiando de opinión. Bueno guapísima, agradecerte esa segunda opinión.  
  
Y por último, en el prólogo puse que Hermione era la primera mujer director de Hogwarts, lo siento me equivoqué, por eso en este capitulo he intentado rectificarlo.  
  
Bueno y con esto si que he terminado el capitulo, espero que tengáis noticias mías en la próxima semana, a no ser que me pase todo el tiempo leyendo Harry Potter y la orden del fénix que tengo unas ganas de leer. Bueno un besazo a todas y que paséis buena semana  
  
Thurisaz 


	3. Nunca es tarde, para decir

3. Nunca es tarde para decir...  
  
-Hermione te presento al nuevo profesor de pociones.- Dumbledore la observaba con una mirada extraña.  
  
-Pero si tu eres...Draco Malfoy!!  
  
No se lo podía creer, eso no podía estar pasando, pero ¿cómo era eso posible?¿Draco Malfoy vivo?, durante estos dos años había pagado las consecuencias de su muerte y ahora resulta que está ¿¿vivo?? Y seguro sus "amigos" lo sabían y fueron incapaces de decirle nada.  
  
Se sentía traicionada, ella había confiado en ellos y ellos la habían mentido. En ese momento no podía ni pensar en aquellos dos como amigos, pero lo que aun no entendía era que no hubieran hecho nada por ella. La dejaran cargar con unas culpas que no deberían de existir y continuaran con sus vidas sin más.  
  
Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, en el asombro, en la sorpresa cuando la voz de su antigua profesora de transformaciones le hizo regresar al mundo real, a la cruda realidad. –Señorita Granger, por favor ¿podemos hablar ahora? Me gustaría explicarle...- La profesora McGonagall había perdido su habitual semblante rígido y ahora en su mirada se podía ver arrepentimiento, culpa...  
  
-¿Todos lo sabían?- Era lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza y aquello que no quería preguntar tan directamente. El realizar la pregunta era más, como una muestra de desesperación y eso era lo último que quería aparentar. No estaba desesperada por lo ocurrido a Malfoy, sino que quería saber por qué ella lo perdió todo sin que le importara a nadie.  
  
-Hermione nosotros...-Hagrid quería disculparse, todos se sentían responsables de lo ocurrido a la chica todos; excepto uno en cuya cara se veía reflejada la mayor de las satisfacciones, era todo un lujo ver la desesperación en la cara de Granger.  
  
La cara de Hermione lo decía todo, una mezcla de decepción, dolor y por supuesto de ira, contra lo que intentaba luchar, para no mostrar a nadie su desconcierto. Pero el ver la cara de aquella serpiente venenosa, no la ayudaba a controlar sus emociones. Era muy difícil tener la cabeza fría en esos momentos.  
  
-Veo que no esperabas verme, ¡profesora Granger!- en su voz se adivinaban los sentimientos de Draco por su antigua compañera de colegio, sabía que para ella estaba siendo un momento especialmente difícil y duro, eso es lo que lo hacía mas especial y que le provocaba mayor placer, el verla sufrir.  
  
Durante este tiempo siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber como reaccionaría ella cuando supiera la verdad, qué haría al ver que estaba vivo, qué sentiría al saber que ella era la única que ignoraba la verdad. Y ahora lo sabía, Dumbledore le había dado el mejor momento de su vida, aquel viejo loco había actuado bien, al menos, por una vez.  
  
-Pues no, la verdad es que tenía la esperanza de no tener que ver tu estúpida cara una vez termináramos el colegio. Pero esta visto que jamás voy a poder olvidarme de ti, y... para ti soy ¡directora Granger!- El alivio que había sentido al descubrir que no había matado a Malfoy se evaporó al darse cuenta de nuevo que el chico era un arrogante que tenía de todo gracias a la fortuna de papá.  
  
Las caras de todos los presentes reflejaban la tensión que en aquellos momentos se respiraba en el gran comedor, por un lado McGonagall sentía tal vergüenza por haber engañado a su mejor alumna que era incapaz de levantar la vista del suelo, Neville, que unos instantes antes, había mostrado su alegría al saber que sería Hermione la nueva directora, ahora sentía una gran tristeza por el tono que ella usaba, un tono como de decepción. Le parecía imposible que Harry y Ron pudieran decepcionarla.  
  
El sepulcral silencio de hacía unos instantes quedó mitigado por los pasos pausados pero firmes de Dumbledore, se acercaba poco a poco a Hermione y a Malfoy, en cuyo rostro se había formado una sonrisa de superioridad.  
  
-Señorita Granger, si no le importa creo que antes de recibir una explicación de ninguno de los aquí presentes, ha de tener una conversación con sus compañeros, seguro que ellos le explicaran lo ocurrido y sus motivos- El hasta ahora director pensó que lo mejor para los chicos sería que ellos mismos le contaran a Hermione sus motivos, antes de que nadie pudiera variar la historia.  
  
-¿Se refiere a Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter?- había usado sus nombres completos, como si su relación con ellos no fuera la de amigos. Como si los dos no fueran más que unos simples conocidos para ella. Aunque había mantenido la esperanza de que sus dos amigos no hubiesen tenido nada que ver.  
  
-Bueno, entre otros... pero sí creo que ellos le podrán poner al día en lo ocurrido- Dumbledore utilizaba un tono extraño, como el de aquel que cuenta una verdad a medias, como si algo estuviera ocultando a la joven.  
  
- Descuide, les preguntaré- Nada más ver a Malfoy con aquella sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, tomó la determinación de buscar una explicación, y no se contentaría con una simple excusa.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
-¡RON! ¡RON!  
  
-Si Harry, ¿que ocurre?-  
  
Ron bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras de su casa mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Había pasado la noche en vela pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas. Ahora había decidido ir al trabajo un poco antes, así podría dar un paseo y aclarar sus pensamientos.  
  
De la chimenea de su salón salían verdes llamaradas cuyo centro era la cabeza de su gran amigo Harry Potter. Siempre habían estado juntos, siempre se habían apoyado, incluso en situaciones límite como la ocurrida hacía dos años. Desde aquello, Ron no había vuelto a ser el mismo, sentía como si una parte de él le faltara, una presión en la garganta y un nudo que no dejaban de recordarle lo que había perdido.  
  
Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, por un lado, Ron había cambiado sus planes de futuro. Antes lo que más quería era ser auror, pero tras lo ocurrido en su último año se decidió por trabajar en el ministerio y en la actualidad trabajaba en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica, cerca de los aurores, pero sin formar parte de ellos.  
  
-Ya esta aquí, ya ha llegado!-  
  
Harry no cabía en sí, por un lado estaba la emoción por la vuelta de su mejor amiga, por otro... por otro la culpa, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, debería de haber hecho caso a la chica y no empeñarse en actuar.  
  
¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Sabía lo que había sido de ella desde el mismo momento en el que abandonó el colegio, se interesó en todo momento por su estado. Muchas eran las veces que había escrito una carta para ella, pero también habían sido muchas, las veces que esa carta había terminado en el fuego de la chimenea. Incluso utilizó sus influencias como hijo del ministro de magia para utilizar la red flu y verla en su casa sin que ella se percatara, eran segundos, no, milésimas de segundos, pero merecía la pena; todo merecía la pena por ella.  
  
-Lo se, Ginny habló con ella el otro jueves. Dumbledore le ha pedido que sea directora, se lo merece.-Había pesar en las palabras de Ron, él, que siempre había pensado en Hermione como alguien especial, era el que realmente había lamentado lo ocurrido. Fue él quien le pidió a la chica que los acompañara. Si no le hubiese insistido...  
  
-Ron, ¿te ocurre algo? Estas como ido, llevas días con la cabeza en otra parte-  
  
Sabía lo que le pasaba a su amigo, conocía al pelirrojo tan bien que, con un simple gesto sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y en estos momentos la imagen de una chica de 17 años, con cabello ondulado y con una gran sonrisa estaba formándose en la mente del chico. No podía culparlo, era él quien había perdido no solo a su mejor amiga, sino a su persona especial. Y Harry era el que mejor lo entendía, pues desde que se enteró de cual sería su sino, se había intentado alejar de todas las personas que quería, no quería que nadie sufriera por su culpa. Aunque con Ron no lo había conseguido.  
  
-EH?..Yo?... No nada solo pensaba. ¿Crees que... algún día pueda...- No podía ni decirlo, sabía que ella era comprensiva, pero no podría perdonar lo que le hicieron, ellos dos habían jugado con su futuro, ¿quiénes se habían creído?  
  
-¿perdonarnos?- Fue el moreno el que acabó la pregunta, sabía perfectamente que eso era algo muy difícil, prácticamente imposible, pero no podía dar una visión tan pesimista a su amigo- Ya conoces a Herms, tendremos que disculparnos, pero es una gran persona, creo que antes o después nos perdonará- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa un poco falsa, pero que pretendía tranquilizar a su amigo.  
  
Harry Potter, en este tiempo había cambiado mucho, ya no era el niño inconsciente que lo que quería era salvar el mundo, ahora había aprendido que todos los actos tienen sus consecuencias. Y una de ellas fue el perderla, perdió a su mejor amiga, a su conciencia. Sus amigos le aportaban aquello que él necesitaba, mientras que Ron era su compañero de aventuras, era la parte que le hacía actuar sin pensar en lo que pudiera pasarles, sino en lo que conseguirían. Hermione era la parte lógica, aquella que siempre pensaba en los pros y contras de las acciones. Era su conciencia.  
  
Por eso al perderla, había perdido una parte muy importante de él. Todas las mañanas cuando al despertar se miraba al espejo lo que veía era el reflejo de un traidor, un traidor a la amistad. Ella les confió todo, pero ellos lo único que hicieron fue apartarla sin considerar si su amiga estaba de acuerdo. Por su culpa ella había perdido todo, tuvo que marcharse a Bulgaria, a un colegio en el que los hijos de muggles no eran muy bien recibidos, perdió a sus amigos, se separó de sus padres y fue obligada a abandonar su fantasía, sus ilusiones... sus anhelos.  
  
-Una gran persona...antes o después...-dijo para sí el Weasley , era bonito pensarlo, pero algo le decía que lo único que su amigo intentaba era animarlo- Gracias Harry, me tengo que marchar, hoy tengo una reunión con los del departamento deeeeeee... transportes mágicos, sí con el de transportes- odiaba hacerlo pero necesitaba estar solo, para pensar, para reflexionar, para recordarla a ella.  
  
-Vale, de acuerdo ¿nos vemos luego?- Era falso, no tenía tal reunión, Ronald Weasley no sabía mentir, estaba realmente rojo y rehuía su mirada, pero no podía culparlo, él sabía lo que significaba perder a las personas que más quieres y en especial a la persona que amas.  
  
-Sí, sí ... luego hablamos ... ciao- y se despidió de la cabeza de Harry.  
  
Acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban acusadores.  
  
-¿Por qué le has mentido?- Ginny, la pequeña de los Weasley se había sorprendido al escuchar los gritos de Harry y cuando llegó al salón se encontró con la conversación de su hermano y el joven Potter.  
  
-Ginny...yo...- Ron no sabía que hacer, su amigo, su hermana... todo el mundo estaba encima de él, pero ¿por qué? Si él era el que menos derecho tenía a ser apoyado, a ser querido. No podía pensar con claridad -¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA? NO PUEDO DECIRLE QUE LA HE ESTADO ESPIANDO, QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ELLA Y QUE CADA DÍA QUE PASA ME SIENTO MÁS CULPABLE- estaba rojo de rabia, pero no con su hermana, ni con su amigo, si no con él mismo, por no haber sido capaz de decir la verdad en el momento oportuno, pero ya era tarde para ello y no había remedio.  
  
-Ron, no puedes seguir así, no te das cuenta que cada vez eres más distante con todo el mundo, ya incluso mientes a Harry. Nos tienes a todos muy preocupados, se que es difícil, pero tienes que intentarlo.- La mirada de la chica no era ya de acusación, si no de comprensión, no podía culparlo, pero tenía que hacerle entender que nunca es demasiado tarde y que no podía pasarse la vida martirizándose por ello.- además seguro que si le explicas...  
  
-Yo le fastidié la vida, ¿Cómo no voy a sentirme culpable?- Lo dijo con pesar, con angustia. Tras ello se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada- Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo. Ahora... he de marcharme.- y salió por la puerta dejando a su hermana muy preocupada y triste.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Caminó por las calles sin que sus pies siguieran un rumbo fijo, sin importarle el lugar al que le dirigieran, sólo una cosa tenía en mente, sólo una le importaba y era el pedir perdón. Aun no sabía como, ignoraba la respuesta de la chica, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella, debía decirle toda la verdad, se lo debía a ella.  
  
Mientras caminaba volvieron a su mente escenas de su pasado, las escenas que cambiaron varías vidas, entre ellas, la suya...  
  
-Es lo más seguro, hemos de intentar salvarla como sea y allí seguro no la buscaran- Harry parecía muy seguro de si mismo, como si llevara meses planeándolo- Además, el nos ayudará, está dispuesto a ayudarnos siempre y cuando ella se vaya lejos, no quiere que tenga problemas  
  
-¿Quién nos ayudará Harry? ¿has hablado de esto con alguien?- Ron estaba inquieto, tenía su futuro en las manos, sabía que era la única manera de salvarla, de que siguiera con vida, pero ¿a costa de qué? De perderla, la salvaría para no poder estar con ella.  
  
-Le prometí que no diría a nadie su identidad, podría tener problemas y dijo que si él tenía problemas, no había trato, espero que lo entiendas. Es importante en el plan, sin él no hay plan y sin plan, no tiene salida.- Harry se estaba volviendo muy misterioso, pero tenía razón, seguir el plan era la única solución.  
  
El sonido de un vehículo lo sacó de su trance, cada vez con más frecuencia el pasado volvía a su mente. Miró su reloj, ya eran las 8.00 de la mañana, debía ir hacía el ministerio. Y se encaminó hacía la cabina telefónica, era lo más cercano.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Estaba desesperada, necesitaba una explicación y solo habían dos personas que se la podrían dar, Ron y Harry. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacía el lugar donde estaba segura los encontraría, las tres escobas. Cuando estaban en el colegio, ellos solían ir allí, estaban deseando que llegara la excursión a Hogsmeade para poder disfrutar de la famosa cerveza de mantequilla. ¡qué buenos tiempos aquellos! Además, en sus conversaciones con Ginny esta siempre le había dicho que los dos amigos solían ir a comer todos los días allí. El bar estaba lleno, tal y como lo recordaba, con un montón de chicos y chicas jóvenes que apuraban sus últimos días de vacaciones para disfrutar al máximo. No pudo evitar el sonreír, no hacía más de tres veranos, era ella una de aquellas personas. Se encontraba con sus dos grandes amigos tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras hablaban animadamente sobre como habían pasado las vacaciones. Bueno la verdad es que no tan alegres. Pues aunque lo intentaba, desde que aquel miembro de la orden murió, Harry había cambiado mucho, intentaba alejarse de todo y todos, como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera perder a las personas que más quería. Se había vuelto muy reservado y quienes más lo estaban sufriendo eran Ginny y él. -¡Ginny!- dijo la castaña en un suspiro. Pues desde que se conocieron la pelirroja y ella se habían unido mucho. La pequeña Weasley fue su primera mejor amiga, y eso es muy importante. Giró sobre sus talones, decididamente, no estaban sus compañeros, mejor se marchaba y los buscaba en otro lugar. Pero al ir hacia la puerta de entrada se topó de lleno con la persona que buscaba. -¿¡Hermione!? -¿¡Ron!?- no lo pudo evitar, al ver al pelirrojo una sonrisa asomó a sus labios y no se negó a darle dos besos a modo de saludo. -Me alegro de verte...¿Cómo estás?- en el interior del chico asomó la esperanza ¡le había sonreído! Poco a poco el color de su cara fue adquiriendo el de su pelo, hasta el punto de que no había diferencia. -Bien..bueno, la verdad es que...yo...quería...hablar contigo- ya estaba hecho, la alegría inicial por ver al pelirrojo pasó a un segundo plano y de nuevo volvió a sentir la decepción por la mentira. - ¿Has ido a Hogwarts verdad?- ya sabía la respuesta de su amiga, pero de igual manera la formuló. -Entonces...¿ya sabes de que quiero hablar?- claro que lo sabía, pero si él la había engañado, ahora se estaría sintiendo culpable, era algo que aunque a la castaña le dolía, no podía dejar de sentir algo muy parecido a la satisfacción. -Sí, tienes razón, se de qué quieres hablar y por si te sirve de algo, en primer lugar he de decir que, lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido.- estaba rojo debido a los nervios, sus piernas le temblaban y no podía ni pensar con claridad, pero le debía una explicación; tenía que dársela.- Busquemos un asiento, creo que te contaré la historia desde el principio.  
  
Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, ¡¡¡espero que os guste!!! En primer lugar he de disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que no sabía como continuarlo. Ahora ya me ha llegado la inspiración y por eso he empezado a escribir el siguiente.  
  
Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leéis el fic, espero sigáis con ello, pero ante todo lo que espero es que dejéis el review oportuno tras leerlo. Hoy he terminado el quinto libro, que pena, es que es muy triste la escena, de hecho me parece triste todo el final. Solo espero que este tiempo hasta el sexto libro pase rápido y poder disfrutar de otra dosis de Harry Potter pronto. Y ahora sí, las contestaciones a los reviews.  
  
BB: Hola corazón, gracias por esos dos reviews que me dejaste, el de fanfiction y el que me mandaste. Eso es por tener la exclusiva, no te quejarás. Lo de que Hermione tuviera que irse, bueno eso te lo explicaré un poco más adelante, aunque ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Ron y Harry intentaban que a ella no le pasara algo... Lo de que ella pensara que había matado a Draco? Bueno, es que era la mejor forma de que ella encontrara motivo para su expulsión, aunque eso también se explicara mejor con el tiempo. Y sus amigos, ellos no le dicen nada porque como habrás imaginado en este capitulo, ellos se sientes culpables y no se atreven a decirle nada, además, no pueden arriesgarse a que ella vuelva. Y no es un Ron – Hermione, no te preocupes. Besos corazón y yo las convenzo para visitar muchos lugares de Londres.  
  
Viajera: Muchas gracias a ti también por dejar tu opinión, me alegro de que te gustase. Sí yo me imagino a Draco muy guapo al aparecer de pronto en el Gran Comedor, con esos aires de superioridad... y a Hermione la cara, bueno, estar convencida de que has matado a alguien y darte cuenta de pronto que no es cierto. Espero poder ir aclarándote dudas poco a poco, aunque ni yo misma se como será el próximo capitulo. Pero espero te guste, al igual que este. Besos y gracias por tu review.  
  
Shiro 2: Bueno mi vida, claro que escucho tus críticas. ¿cómo no? lo de experta?, bueno es que tus críticas me ayudan a hacer que esta historia dentro de lo que cabe, quede bien. Sabes que siempre escucharé tus criticas, al igual que las de todas aquellas personas que dejan sus reviews y todas aquellas que me hacen el tremendo favor de leer el capitulo antes de subirlo, para así, me digáis como puedo mejorarlo. Si no fuera a escuchar críticas, no subiría los capítulos. La verdad es que como no has podido leer este cap. antes de subirlo, espero que te guste y como te digo siempre, ¡se cruel! Jajajaj. Tú, Koré y Kitsune fuisteis las que en mitad de la cafetería me disteis un motivo para el distanciamiento del trío, lo he retocado un poco, espero que te guste las variaciones. Bueno guapísima gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos. Besos.  
  
Koré: Hola guapa. ¿de verdad crees que he mejorado? Espero que tras leer este capitulo no te lleves una desilusión. Bueno guapísima, lo de por que paga ella sola el pato? Es que es ella la que se tiene que ir de Londres. La aparición de Draco como profesor de pociones? Es que ahora que tienen que elegir carrera (5 libro) yo creo que lo que mejor le vendría a él es eso, ser profesor de pociones. Y es que Snape... bueno no se que habrá pasado con él, ya veremos... No se si se esperaban que ellos fueran los que habían matado a Draco, pero es que algún fallo han de cometer no? son personas y como tal han de cometer errores. Aunque este no es uno. Bueno guapa, gracias por revisar algunos trozos de los que no estaba muy segura. Besos y espero te guste el capitulo entero.  
  
Bueno ahora sí, hasta el próximo capitulo, espero que no tarde tanto como hasta ahora. Y muchos besos a todos. Adiós.  
  
Thurisaz 


	4. Tras la tempestad, la calma nunca es la ...

Bueno, en primer lugar y antes de leer este capitulo he de avisar que no he podido evitar poner algún spoiler. Bueno en realidad hay más de los que yo habría querido, pero después de revisarlo creo que es la mejor manera de explicar mucho de lo ocurrido. Eso es todo, por que en segundo lugar solo he de decir, que lean el capítulo y dejen un review.  
  
4- Tras la tempestad, la calma nunca es la misma  
  
Tras acabar de hablar con su amigo se fue de camino, como cada mañana, al trabajo. Harry Potter era uno de los aurores más cualificados y más temidos de toda Gran Bretaña. Esa fama se la había ganado al capturar a un importante número de mortífagos. Entre ellos a renombrados magos como, McNair, Zabini... pero para él aun quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer.  
  
Al salir a la calle y mirar al cielo tuvo que llevarse una mano a los ojos. El sol brillaba; como no lo había hecho en lo que llevaban de semana, en un cielo azul, despejado. Y una suave y fresca brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles, lo que sumado al cantar de las aves, hacía que caminar por la calle fuese muy relajante.  
  
Podía aparecerse en su trabajo como había hecho estos días de lluvia, pero al ver semejante paisaje decidió ir dando un paseo; entraría por la puerta de las visitas del ministerio. Y poco a poco, mientras su pausado pero firme paso se dirigía al trabajo su mente volvía dentro de su casa.  
  
Desde que esa mañana habían hablado a través de la chimenea, Harry estaba preocupado. Sabía que Ron lo pasaba mal, pero no conocía la manera de cómo podría ayudarlo. Toda su vida, lo único que había querido es ayudar a sus amigos y a todos aquellos a los que quería. Pero al final, solo conseguía hacerlos sufrir.  
  
Aunque de todos él era el que más sufría. El peso de la culpabilidad, la añoranza de lo perdido y el miedo a perder lo único que le queda. Todo lo que la gente normal tiene, él tuvo que renunciar a todo. Hacía tiempo que había perdido toda esperanza de ser igual a los demás.  
  
El joven moreno no pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando al pasar por la puerta de una casa vio como una mujer abrazaba a un niño de unos 10 años, esa escena él nunca la había vivido. Y por un momento recordó su infancia, cuando vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive y sus tíos no intentaban ocultar el rechazo que sentían hacia él.  
  
Estos pensamientos acudían a la mente del auror cuando de pronto se encontró con que su trayecto había terminado y entró por la puerta de la cabina muggle que lo transportó al ministerio de magia. Así que, mientras su mirada se posaba en aquella gran fuente dorada, en la que se encontraban de nuevo aquellas figuras; que en su día le salvaron la vida; sus pensamientos volvieron a fluir.  
  
Tras terminar el quinto año tomó una decisión; jamás dejaría que nadie muriera por su culpa. Era por ello, por lo que intentaba mantenerse al margen y no permitía que nadie se acercara a él. No podría soportar perder a nadie más. La muerte de Sirius le había hecho ver el peligro que traía su cercanía y el riesgo al que se exponían sus amigos. Ron, Hermione, Ginny...  
  
-¡Ginny!-un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, hacía tanto que no la veía. A veces había querido olvidarse de todo y buscarla. Pero eso era una locura, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para no dañar a más gente de la necesaria, pero sobretodo, para no dañarla a ella.  
  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba en su destino, así que se dirigió al despacho de Ron. El moreno decidió dejarle un mensaje para que fueran a comer a las tres escobas a las dos, como hacían cada día. No tenía muy claro que su amigo se acordara que comían juntos. El despacho del pelirrojo estaba vacío. Potter eso ya lo suponía, aunque hace unos momentos le dijo que tenía que ir pronto al trabajo, él sabía que lo que realmente le ocurría era que necesitaba estar sólo, no podía culparlo. Así que tras dejar la nota encima de su mesa se dirigió a su despacho.  
  
El cuartel general de aurores estaba vacío, tan solo se podían observar las paredes llenas de fotografías mágicas, en las que aparecían las caras de los mortífagos y los asesinos más buscados. Entre ellas destacaba la de "colagusano", al verlo Harry sintió como si alguien le hubiera tirado una jarra de agua fría. Esa era la sensación del chico cada vez que veía al antiguo "amigo" de su padre.  
  
Tenía tanto que agradecerle a Peter; pensó el moreno con amargura; gracias a él, Harry lo había perdido todo. Gracias a él y a su señor Lord Voldemort el chico perdió a sus padres y con ellos, toda posible felicidad. Y cuando una nueva oportunidad de tener una familia normal apareció, de nuevo Voldemort y sus seguidores, la destrozaron. Para el joven aquellos no eran más que vulgares asesinos.  
  
Poco a poco el cuartel general de aurores se fue llenando de gente y con esta, la actividad de un nuevo día comenzaba. Las obligaciones propias de su cargo hicieron al joven olvidar o más bien, dejar apartado por un momento su pasado y sus sentimientos. Ya cuando se encontrara a Ron hablarían de todo. La vuelta de Hermione Granger obligaba a los dos muchachos a sincerarse y a recordar el pasado, aquel que nunca podrían olvidar.  
  
-¿Harry estás bien?- la voz de Tonks lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Eh... sí no te preocupes Tonks, solo recordaba, pero estoy bien, oye, ¿has visto el bonito día que hace? Quien lo iba a decir, con la lluvia que ha caído estos días.  
  
-Sí, no apetece estar dentro de la oficina, ojalá hoy ocurra algo que nos permita salir- esa era Ninphadora Tonks, tan práctica como siempre.  
  
En la boca de Harry se dibujó una ligera sonrisa, Tonks siempre lo animaba y hacía que por un momento se olvidara de los problemas. La filosofía de la aurora era simple; si tienes problemas y estos no tienen solución, ¿qué sentido tiene el preocuparse por ellos, si no se van a solucionar? Y si es que tienen solución, no te preocupes que ya se apañarán.  
  
Cuando ya se marchaba a su cita con Ron, sus recuerdos volvieron a él. Esta vez eran alegres. Recordó el verano que fue a la madriguera cuando se encontró con la familia Weasley y cuando por primera vez... habló con ella. ¿Quién le iba a decir entonces que acabaría enamorado de aquella pequeña y pecosa pelirroja?  
  
Poco a poco se dirigió al bar con un montó de recuerdos y pensamientos revoloteando por su mente, sólo que ahora en su rostro se podía observar una sonrisa. Sus recuerdos, esta vez, eran alegres.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
En Hogwarts, en las mazmorras, dentro de un frío y espartano despacho, sentado en un cómodo sillón, un joven rubio de unos 20 años reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos de aquella mañana. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que hoy sería el día? Después de dos años, hoy había vuelto a ver a su antigua compañera de colegio. Hoy, había comprobado que todo seguía igual.  
  
Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su afilado y pálido rostro. Llevaba mucho esperando el momento de ver, al fin, su cara de sorpresa. Draco Malfoy había cambiado mucho en estos dos años. Aunque mantenía muchos de sus ideales, sus preferencias habían variado.  
  
Ya no era aquel arrogante y creído niño que idolatraba a su padre. Ahora él sabía que su progenitor no era más que un asesino. Aunque no se sentía orgulloso de ello. Cuando en quinto curso llevaron a su padre a Azkaban, el juró que Harry Potter se las pagaría. No debería de haber hecho ese juramento.  
  
Siguió los pasos de su padre, se convirtió en mortífago y luchó en el bando del señor oscuro. Como era de esperar. Pero un día las cosas cambiaron. No sabía cómo, el caso es que la venda que, con mucho cuidado y esmero sus padres se habían encargado de colocar en sus ojos, se desvaneció.  
  
Ahora se había ganado la confianza de Dumbledore, para él, Draco Malfoy sólo había sido víctima de la situación. Pero el rubio sabía que no fue así exactamente. Sus padres tuvieron parte del merito de que él fuera mortífago, pero no todo. Ellos nunca lo obligaron a hacer lo que no quisiera.  
  
De repente, un golpe seco lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Se extrañó al no recibir respuesta, tras preguntar quién era. Así que a regañadientes, abandonó el sillón y se dirigió hacía su mesa, donde tenía la varita. Con un ligero y gracioso movimiento la puerta se abrió, dejando patente que no había nadie detrás de ella.  
  
Decidió que era suficiente por un día, aun le quedaban tres días de vacaciones y quería aprovecharlos, antes de volverse loco. Por lo que recogió sus cosas y fue hasta la chimenea, donde lanzó una pequeña cantidad de polvos flu y pronunció su dirección.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Las tres escobas estaba abarrotada de gente, los jóvenes estaban aprovechando sus últimos momentos de vacaciones antes del regreso al colegio. En una de las esquinas, dos jóvenes de unos veinte años se encuentran en plena discusión. Hacía mucho que no se veía a aquellos dos Gryffindor juntos, sus peleas comenzaban a echarse en falta.  
  
-Bueno, te escucho- intentaba sonar lo más fría posible. Quería mostrarle a Ron que le habían hecho daño y que con un simple "lo siento" no ganarían nada.  
  
-Hermione... verás... yo... digo... nosotros... lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido, pero... pero creo que si volviera atrás... yo... yo haría lo mismo.- Tenía la boca seca, llevaba años planeando y ensayando esta conversación y ahora lo pillaba desprevenido.  
  
Quería contarle todo a su amiga, decirle que lo único que pretendían era el salvarla, ayudarla... pero no había empezado con buen pie. ¿Qué clase de disculpa comienza con un "si volviera atrás haría lo mismo?" Mientras que la cabeza del pelirrojo era todo un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos, la castaña no pudo evitar el perder los estribos.  
  
-¿QUÉ HARÍAS LO MISMO? ¿ESO ES UNA DISCULPA?¿Y LUEGO PRETENDES QUE HAGA COMO SI NADA?- había perdido el control. Sin darse cuenta pegó un salto de la silla y se puso en pie. Pero el oír que aunque lo sentía, su mejor amigo estaría dispuesto a desgraciarle la vida de nuevo, era superior a ella.  
  
-Antes de chillar y de imaginarte cosas que no son, quiero explicarte lo que ocurrió, pero no me interrumpas por favor, no sé si podré continuar en caso de que lo hicieras y por favor... toma asiento, necesito contarte algo importante- Estaba perdiendo su aplomo inicial. El chico no podía mantener mucho más tiempo aquel secreto, sabía que eso hacía daño a su amiga.  
  
-Está bien, te escucho, pero... - ¿pero no voy a cree nada de lo que me estas diciendo? ¿No te perdonaré? Estaba hecha un lío, por un lado le estaba diciendo que lo sentía y por otro que estaría dispuesto ha hacer lo mismo. Poco a poco se fue calmando y volvió a su asiento.  
  
-Verás... -Comenzó el chico-yo... nosotros... - estaba nervioso, no sabía como explicarle a su amiga el por qué lo hicieron.  
  
-¿Qué desean los señores para tomar?- ahora no era la chica quien lo interrumpía, sino Rosmerta; la siempre animada y simpática camarera de las tres escobas se había acercado a la pareja para tomarles nota.  
  
-Yo quiero una tacita de alhelí.-dijo la castaña con tono duro, aquella mujer había interrumpido un momento importante.  
  
-Y yo, hidromiel caliente con especias, por favor- dijo el pelirrojo con un intento de sonrisa en los labios.  
  
El pelirrojo por un momento permaneció callado, estaba intentando aclarar sus ideas, no sabía ni como empezar a explicarle a su amiga.  
  
-¡¡Vamos Ron que no tengo todo el día!!- su paciencia tenía un limite y este se estaba terminando.  
  
-Mira, un día y por casualidad, -Se apresuró a decir el Weasley ante la cara de la chica- Harry y yo escuchamos, pero accidentalmente- por un momento tuvo la sensación de que volvía a la escuela y tenía que disculparse delante de la profesora McGonagall, pero no era ella sino Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga- una de las reuniones secretas de la Orden del Fénix. Lo que allí escuchamos fue lo que nos hizo actuar de aquella manera. Hermione, nosotros tan solo pretendíamos ayudar, - un movimiento con la mano de la chica lo instó a continuar- La conversación era entre Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall. Los tres estaban habando de que había alguien en el colegio que pretendía hacerte daño.  
  
-¡Vaya, que novedad!-dijo la castaña con sarcasmo- Ron, desde que entramos a Hogwarts han intentado matarnos y dañarnos, ¿cómo puedes decir que eso te llamó la atención? ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas los acontecimientos de todos los años? La piedra, la cámara... y un largo etcétera. Así que dime ¿qué o quién quería matarme?  
  
En ese momento ambos callaron, Rosmerta se había acercado para servirles sus bebidas. Tras eso, un nuevo e incomodo silencio, se volvió a apoderar de los jóvenes. Con un carraspeo de garganta el pelirrojo intentó llamar la atención de su acompañante.  
  
-Por eso, porque nadie sabía quien era, fue eso lo que nos asustó y por lo que decidimos hacer lo que hicimos- intentaba explicarse- solo quisimos que no sufrieras... -  
  
No pudo terminar la frase, la joven directora de nuevo volvió a perder los nervios y de un salto se puso en pie, ya no podía soportar más aquella sarta de mentiras. Así que hizo el amago de ir a marcharse, cuando su interlocutor alargó la mano para retenerla. Pero antes de que este pudiera decir nada, ella comenzó a gritar.  
  
-¿QUÉ NO SUFRIERA?- sus esfuerzos por no exteriorizar sus sentimientos, por no permitir que nadie supiera lo mal que lo había pasado. Ya no pudo aguantar más y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas sin ella percatarse - ¿Y cómo pretendíais hacerlo? Dime Ron ¿Qué entiendes tú por sufrir?  
  
-Verás Herms, nosotros...  
  
-No me llames Herms, para ti yo soy Hermione Granger. –En el tono de su voz se podía notar la decepción, la angustia, pero sobre todo se notaba el dolor de la antigua Gryffindor.  
  
-Hermione, por favor, déjame que te explique. Snape dijo que tu estabas dentro de los planes de... bueno, del- que- tu- ya - sabes  
  
-¿qué aun no te atreves a llamarlo por su nombre? Se llama Vol- de- mort - le dijo con ironía, al principio quería ser comprensiva pero hacía mucho que su paciencia se estaba agotando.  
  
Hermione notó como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de su amigo, pero no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aun temiera a un nombre. Después de haber apresado a tantos de sus discípulos, después incluso de haber visto como ese ser, no era más que un vulgar asesino.  
  
-¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de que yo entraba dentro de sus planes?- Ahora se había dado cuenta de lo que el pelirrojo le decía.  
  
-Sí Hermione, según Snape, el...Señor...oscuro...había conseguido que uno de sus fieles pasara desapercibido. Aquel estúpido de Snape no había descubierto quien era, pero sabíamos que estaba dentro de Hogwarts, pensaban que era algún Slytherin. -tras decir esto el chico se quedó en silencio por unos instantes para que su amiga pudiera asimilar la historia.  
  
Unas de las cualidades de Hermione Granger es su capacidad de razonamiento. Después de lo que su amigo le acababa de decir, en su mente se formó rápidamente una imagen, la de Draco Malfoy. Por todos era sabido que en el bando de Lord Voldemort los Malfoy gozaban de uno de los puestos más privilegiados, eran las manos y los pies del señor tenebroso. ¿Quién la había amenazado en esos siete años?  
  
-Ni siquiera Dumbledore sabía quien pudiera ser. Y lo que intentaba era... era utilizarte, para poder conseguir alzarse con el poder. - Continuó Weasley al ver que el semblante se la chica volvía a serenarse. - Él sabía que tanto Harry como yo haríamos cualquier cosa por que tu estuvieras a salvo. Y que ninguno de los dos pondríamos tu vida en peligro. Tú eres nuestro punto débil.  
  
Las últimas palabras las dijo rápidamente, como si no quisiera que ella se enterara. La cabeza de Granger estaba que casi echaba humo, se esforzaba por serenarse y por entender lo que le estaba contando, pero... un momento, ¿cómo pensaba utilizarla?, ¿por qué la enviaron lejos, si por todos es sabido que mientras más cerca de aquel viejo director más segura se estaba? Muchas preguntas acudían a su mente y no sabía de cuantas de ellas recibiría la respuesta que buscaba.  
  
-Bueno, pero... aun no me has dicho que es lo que intentaba Voldemort- el estremecimiento de su amigo esta vez no la pilló desprevenida, pero no le hizo caso.  
  
-Él quería usarte como escudo. Se ve que había planeado secuestrarte en la cena de fin de curso. Con el alboroto de las celebración, el caos del último día...- lo había dicho, aunque Harry y él prometieron no decir nada a Hermione, no cumplió su promesa.- Por eso era tan importante que salieras cuanto antes del castillo, sin que nadie, solo los necesarios supieran a donde y por eso, no podías volver, no hasta que se cumpliera la profecía.  
  
-Para así Harry poder enfrentarse sin riesgos de herirme, contra él.- ahora lo entendía, en ese momento la embargó una sensación un poco extraña, como de desolación. Ella había intentado odiar a sus amigos cuando ellos sólo querían salvarla.  
  
Los ojos de la chica volvieron a inundarse en lágrimas, ahora no intentaría ni podía detenerlas. Todo este tiempo culpándolos, cuando ellos eran culpables, únicamente, de querer salvarla.  
  
Mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, su acompañante tenía la sensación de que le debía una disculpa. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso no parecía un motivo suficiente para provocar el que ella se tuviera que ir tan lejos y que pensara que había matado a alguien.  
  
-Hermione, tú... tú tienes todo el derecho del mundo de guardarnos rencor y de no querer saber nada de nosotros. Pero has de saber, que para nosotros tú eras, eres y seguirás siendo, lo más importante y por nada del mundo permitiría que te pasara algo- Tras unos diez años lo había conseguido, le había dicho a su vieja amiga lo importante que era para el.  
  
Ella se quedó de piedra, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él chico ya no era aquel con el que ella discutía, ni del que ella estando en el colegio se enamoró. Había perdido ese toque de ingenuidad y en su mirada se podía observar que él había cambiado mucho. Al igual que ella.  
  
-¡¡Gracias!! Mira Ron, me dolió. Cuando me enteré de que tanto Harry como tú continuabais con vuestras vidas, con vuestras familias y amigos. Y que no queríais saber nada de mí, ni siquiera una carta, en dos años. Eso fue lo más duro. El darte cuenta de que has abierto tu corazón y que estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida, por unas personas para las que no eres nada.-  
  
El semblante de la nueva directora fue cambiando y de mostrar sorpresa pasó a mostrar dolor y añoranza. El pelirrojo hizo el amago de ir a decir algo, de excusarse, pero la chica no lo dejó.  
  
-Sí, se que lo hacíais por mi bien. También que ambos me queríais, que jamás me dañaríais. Pero entiéndeme tú ahora, eso yo entonces, no lo sabía. En esos momento, yo solo sabía que yo había matado a alguien y que mis amigos me habían olvidado. – ya había derramado muchas lágrimas, tantas, que ahora ya no le quedaban.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes creer que para nosotros no eres nada? Para mí lo has sido todo. Te he escrito cartas, muchas, prácticamente todos los días. Pero me sentía tan culpable, que no conseguí mandártelas. Usé la chimenea y la red flu para ver como estabas, jamás podría olvidarme de ti.  
  
¡Oh no! lo había dicho, le había impresionado tanto la cara y la voz de tristeza que tenía su amiga que no se paró a pensar en lo que decía. Ahora ella se habría dado cuenta. Estaba perdido, no tenía marcha atrás.  
  
Pero los pensamientos del chico fueron apartados de golpe de su mente. Hermione, se había levantado de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.  
  
¿Ese era el momento más oportuno?, ¿Debería de decírselo? El pelirrojo estaba más rojo de lo normal, su cara parecía que iba a estallar del color que tenía, -Hermione.... yo .... quisiera... bueno... tengo...- ahora o nunca, no es tan difícil ¿no?  
  
-¡Hola! ¿parece que las cosas no han cambiado no?- con una sonrisa en los labios Harry Potter se aproximó a sus amigos.  
  
-¡Harry!- Más que la bienvenida Ron daba a su amigo las gracias, había estado a punto de confesar sus sentimientos a Hermione.  
  
-¡Harry!- La castaña soltó al joven Weasley y fue a abrazar al moreno, hacía tanto que no lo veía...  
  
Había notado la indecisión en las palabras del pelirrojo, incluso tenía una ligera idea de lo que intentaba contarle, pero no era el momento, aun no. Ron había cambiado en este tiempo, al igual que ella. Aunque físicamente no había gran diferencia con la Granger de hacía dos años.  
  
Ya no llevaba el pelo enmarañado; con el tiempo se acostumbró a manejarlo y ahora su castaño cabello formaba unas ondas casi perfectas. El resto de ella seguía igual, sus ojos color miel continuaban embelesando a todo aquel que los miraba, esa era la parte de su cuerpo que a ella más le gustaba.  
  
Pero su forma de ser ya no era la misma. No había perdido su valentía y su forma de pensar tan práctica. Solo que ahora estaba dañada y aunque sus amigos sólo querían ayudarla, ella no podía confiar plenamente en ellos. La confianza es aquello que al principio das sin reservas, como ella se la dio a sus amigos. Pero una vez se pierde, es difícil recuperarla. Y aunque tanto a ella como a ellos les pesara, esos dos años no se podían borrar de una estocada.  
  
-Hermione, yo... lo siento.- El niño que vivió no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba estallara.  
  
Harry parecía adivinar los pensamientos de la chica, él mismo se había preguntado un millón de veces, cual sería la reacción de los tres cuando se volvieran a ver. Ahora la sabía. Eran amigos, eso no podría cambiar, pero ya no eran el trío maravilla, aquel que siempre estaba junto y que vivía aventuras en el colegio. Ahora eran Harry, Ron y Hermione, simplemente, amigos. Ahora lo más importante era, recuperar la confianza los unos en lo otros.  
  
-No te disculpes Harry, creo que los tres nos hemos dejado llevar, ese ha sido nuestro fallo No puedo, ni quiero continuar enfadada con vosotros. Hagamos como que esto no ha pasado.- Ella sabía que eso era pedir un imposible, pero tenía que hacerles ver, que ella pondría todo de su parte.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Comemos?- Ron no lo podía evitar, en los momentos más difíciles, en los más importantes, siempre se las arreglaba para suavizar el ambiente.  
  
-Venga, ¿Para eso habíamos quedado no?  
  
-Bueno, si no os importa, ¿podría comer con vosotros?- A pesar de que quería que todo fuera como antes, le era difícil, dos años es mucho tiempo, para una amistad.  
  
-¡¡Claro, Hermione!! Tu siempre serás bienvenida con nosotros.- Entendía perfectamente lo que había pasado por la mente de su amiga. Él sentía lo mismo, parecía como si en ese tiempo hubiesen perdido todo lo que habían construido en siete años.  
  
-Gracias,- dijo la castaña con una débil sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué desean?- De nuevo Rosmerta se acercó a ellos para tomarles nota.  
  
El resto del día lo pasaron juntos. Aunque ninguno era el mismo, intentaron volver a conocerse, para en un futuro, recuperar esa confianza que ahora veían dañada.  
  
A lo largo de la tarde, entre conversaciones tribales y algún que otro chiste Hermione lo tuvo claro. Adoraba a Ron, lo quería muchísimo, pero de la misma manera que quería a Harry. Ya no estaba enamorada de él.  
  
Harry, en ese momento sintió como si un gran peso pesado, hubiese caído, la angustia anterior se perdió y de nuevo volvió a sentir, que siempre hay un rayo de esperanza, aunque uno no lo crea. Era como si volvieran a su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando ellos se conocieron.  
  
Ron, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que había estado de decirle la verdad a Hermione, decirle lo mucho que la quería. Por un momento pensó que ella había cambiado, que ya no era la misma, pero se agarró a la idea de que eso era imposible, Hermione Granger nunca cambiaría para él.  
  
Llegó el momento de decirse adiós, Hermione a la mañana siguiente tendría que comenzar a prepararse para su nuevo cargo. Así que la chica decidió que marcharse a su hogar, dejando a los dos chicos solos dentro del bar.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que nos hemos quedado solos, Harry, quisiera hablar contigo.- Ron había perdido todo deje humorístico y ahora se había puesto serio. El que el pelirrojo estuviese serio solo podía significar que estaba preocupado, algo que alertó al moreno.  
  
-Por supuesto Ron, ¿dónde quieres que hablemos?  
  
-Vayamos a mi casa. Harry quiero que comprendas que para mí es importante lo que tenemos que hablar, por favor, se sincero.-No podía dejar de pensar en que no había contado toda la verdad a su amiga y eso lo estaba atormentando.  
  
Ambos chicos decidieron aparecerse en la madriguera; donde Ron esperaba recibir todas las respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que era hora de ser formuladas.  
  
Parecía que los años no pasaban por aquella destartalada casa. Harry hacía mucho que procuraba no ir, aunque siempre tenía una excusa. Pero esta vez, no había podido llevarle la contraria a su amigo, pues su semblante era el de una persona preocupada.  
  
Al llegar pensaron que no había nadie, que la casa estaba bacía, lo que hizo que los dos chicos decidieran hablar cómodamente en el salón, para poder escuchar si alguien llegaba o no. Pero de repente se escucharon unas pisadas bajar por las escaleras.  
  
-¡Harry!- Ginny Weasley apareció por el hueco de las escaleras con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-¿¡Ginny!? – No cabía en sí, una guapísima joven de pelo rojizo le estaba sonriendo a él.  
  
Harry se había quedado de piedra, en su cara una gran sonrisa se había dibujado al ver a la chica. Parecía que en todo este tiempo que hacía que no la veía no había cambiado nada. Su cara, su pelo, sus ojos... todo era tal y como él los recordaba. Ella, al ver que el moreno no dejaba de mirarla con una extraña expresión en el rostro se sintió un poco incomoda, pero aun así no podía apartar la vista del muchacho, hasta que...  
  
-EJEM, EJEM,- Ron lamentaba estropear el momento pero necesitaba que Harry le aclarara algo extremadamente importante.-Harry si no es mucha molestia.  
  
-Eh... si, si Ron ¿qué querías?- Se le había ido el santo al cielo, o mejor, un ángel había bajado del cielo.  
  
-Quiero saber, ¿quién nos ayudó?  
  
Bueno y hasta aquí este cuarto capitulo. Espero que haya gustado, aunque no se me da la impresión de que le estoy dando muchos rodeos a la cosa. Supongo que poco a poco la historia comenzará a tomar su rumbo.  
  
Bueno y ahora la contestación a esos reviews que tanto se agradecen. Muchas gracias a todas por haberos tomado vuestro tiempo en leer el fic y también por haber dejado vuestras impresiones.  
  
Shiro2: GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Se murió, y nadie puedo ayudarlo, y... y snif snif que penaaaaaaaaaa. Nunca había llegado a llorar por un libro, he leído unos cuanto y muchos me han resultado tristes y me he quedado muy emocionada, pero nunca había llegado a llorar, hasta ahora. Cuando llegué a la parte en la que muere, estuve a punto de ir al congelador y meter allí el quinto libro, pero me retuve, las ganas por saber que pasaba al final eran aun mayores. Es triste, con lo buena persona que es Sirius y lo mal que se lo hacen pasar. Yo intento actualizar más a menudo, pero tengo un problema, tardo mucho en hacer que esto se asemeje a un capitulo de un tamaño decente, por eso en clases de historia y política me dedico a escribir los bocetos de los capítulos. Gracias por el consejo, sabes que siempre espero que me digáis los fallos, son la mejor forma de aprender y mejorar, el aceptar las críticas. En este cap he intentado explicar más cada momento y el contar lo que pasa entre una acción y otra, espero que fuera a eso a lo que te refieres. Bueno como habrás notado Hermione no se toma demasiado bien lo que Ron le tiene que decir, es que son dos años pensando una cosa y culpándose, por nada. Espero que este capitulo te guste y que me digas de nuevo las criticas, ya sabes, debes de ser cruel. Y no te puedes quejar, tienes las exclusivas, jjaja. Aunque gracias por los consejos.  
  
BB: Corazón muchas gracias por haber soportado mis indecisiones, creo que estas siendo tú la que más veces está teniendo la exclusiva. Me alegra que te guste. Lo de los sentimientos de culpabilidad, la verdad es que me costó lo suyo, pero al final acabé sintiendo pena por los dos chicos. En este cap se ve mejor que lo que siente Harry, es un poco triste el pobre lo ha perdido todo y ahora llega Hermione y le echa en cara que haya querido ayudarla. Pero bueno así son las cosas. Y espero que a lo largo del fic tenga momentos de felicidad, eso espero, aunque no tengo muy claro como ni cuando llegarán. Tus criticas al igual que las de todo el mundo son muy bien recibidas, gracias por darlas, de verdad. Sabes, tengo unas ganas increíbles de que llegue Junio, nos lo vamos a pasar... bueno besos guapísima.  
  
Viajera: La verdad es que me gustó tu fic, espero seguir leyéndolo pero es que cada vez que me siento en el ordenador intento escribir este, pero la verdad es que merece la pena el tuyo y mucho. Muchos besos y continúalo escribiendo. Sí la verdad es que lo de Hermione y Malfoy siempre será igual, pero en el fondo las cosas han cambiado. Es solo que eso lo pueden demostrar a simple vista, sería muy raro. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y has de aplicarte el cuento, ya verás como todo al final sale bien y no te desanimes. Muchos besos.  
  
Koré: Vaya, guapa eso es un review y lo demás son tonterías, siempre me sorprende la capacidad que tienes pa dejar semejantes reviews, que por supuesto siempre animan un montón. Me alegra el haberte dejado con la intriga, es que es difícil dejaros a Shiro y a ti con la intriga, ya que os he contado más o menos todas mis ideas. La verdad es que nunca he sido muy buena a la hora de estructurar un texto, así que el mejor halago que me has hecho ha sido ese, que al fin la división de los párrafos no ha estado tan mal, auque te tengo que agradecer que me hayas ayudado un poco con la puntuación, es que no suelo revisarla. Espero que con este capítulo se te hayan aclarado muchas de las dudas, he tardado en decidir el verdadero motivo pero... no sé, espero ver tu opinión al respecto. Supongo que el personaje que te imaginas es el acertado, es algo obvio, pero no sé, sabes que soy indecisa, puede variar. Jajá jajá Lo del párrafo ese enorme, bueno es que cada vez que subo algo a fanfiction suelo revisar como queda pero esta vez con las prisas no me fijé y claro, el último párrafo ha quedado todo junto, pero en realidad va separado. Me alegra lo de las críticas, como he dicho a Shiro he intentado mejorar en este capítulo, a ver si lo he conseguido. Lo del pelo, jajá jajá, de verdad que estas guapísima, el pelo ondulado te queda muy bien, de verdad. Un beso.  
  
Bueno y ahora sí, esto ha sido todo por esta semana, como estoy de vacaciones intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo a finales de semana. Un beso a los lectores y nos vemos pronto. 


	5. La vuelta a Hogwarts

5- De regreso a Hogwarts  
  
Llevaba días pensando en lo ocurrido, Ginny Weasley no salía de su mente, sus cautivadores ojos castaños, sus rosados labios... toda ella. Harry, que había intentado olvidarla y no volver a ver en ella más que a una amiga o incluso una hermana. Con una única visita a la madriguera había olvidado aquello por lo que había luchado todo este tiempo. Era como si con simplemente verla se hubiese vuelto a enamorar.  
  
Cada vez le era más difícil, ¿Cómo puedes mentirle al corazón? Cuando la conoció no vio en ella más que a una niña pequeña. Para él, sólo era la pequeña hermana de Ron. Incluso llegó a pensar en ella como en su propia hermana. Pero en quinto curso, cuando descubrió a una Ginny más extrovertida y risueña, cuando supo que ella había estado enamorada de él... A partir de entonces, comenzó a conocerla realmente. Ahora ya podían hablar sin que ella saliera corriendo toda roja.  
  
Ese verano, cuando volvió a la madriguera, después de lo ocurrido, una parte de él quería pasar más tiempo con Ginny, hablar con ella, intentar que volviera a sentir por él lo mismo que cuando lo conoció. Pero, la otra parte, su parte más racional, no podía permitir ese acercamiento, así que esta le instaba a alejarse, a intentar no hablar con ella, a ignorarla.  
  
Y algunas veces lo conseguía. A veces, se encerraba en la habitación de Ron y se hacía el dormido, para así no tener que verla a la hora de la cena. Intentaba madrugar, para desayunar y no encontrársela en la mesa... Pero otras veces, era imposible. Las ganas de hablar con ella, de reírse de sus chistes, de observar sus ojos marrones... cuando estaban juntos era como si no hubiese nadie más.  
  
Pero su destino era su destino. Fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad. Voldemort volvió a hacer acto de presencia, esta vez la familia Weasley sufrió las consecuencias y entonces lo comprendió. Tenía que alejarse de Ginny. Aquello le dolió tanto como si le hubiesen hecho un daño físico. Y es que cuando estás en una nube y de pronto caes, es difícil volver a levantarse.  
  
Ahora ya habían pasado varios días desde que la volvió a ver. Y no conseguía olvidarla, ni pensar en otra cosa. Ni siquiera, la insistencia de Ron por saber quién era la persona que los había ayudado con lo de Hermione. Sabía que esto hacía daño a su amigo, pero no podía arriesgarse a que nadie lo supiera.  
  
-Lo siento, Ron, perdóname- cada vez le sería más difícil convencerlo de que no podía decirle quien era el que les ayudó. Él no lo entendería y no estaba seguro de que su amiga estuviese a salvo ¿y si volvían a necesitar de su ayuda? Ron no se había contentado con la respuesta que recibió de Harry ¿Por qué no podía decirle quien los había ayudado? En todo este tiempo no había vuelto a pensar en su ayudante, en aquel al que debían la vida de Hermione, su antigua Herms.  
  
Sintió como una punzada en el corazón, ella no quería que él la llamara así, tenía que volver a ganarse la confianza de su amiga. Y con el tiempo... ¿quién sabe?  
  
El ruido y el olor procedentes de la cocina lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Y es que en la casa de los Weasley las cosas nunca cambiarían. Por las mañanas el ruido de las cacerolas y el olor a tostadas era ya como un elemento más, aunque ahora se notaba la ausencia de los que no estaban.  
  
Se vistió y cuando se disponía a bajar a desayunar pasó por la habitación de Ginny. Vio que esta se encontraba algo apurada, pero él quería, bueno, en realidad tenía que saber, si Hermione y ella solían hablar de él. Así que entró a la habitación de esta, dispuesto a saber lo que la castaña pensaba y sentía. Ginny, por lo general una activa, despierta y competente joven, llevaba unos días algo extraña. Parecía como si se encontrara en las nubes, todo el día soñando despierta. Además, no daba una, se olvidaba de las cosas, cambiaba las cosas de sitio y luego era incapaz de recordar donde las había puesto.  
  
Y eso mismo le pasaba ahora. Revolvió toda la habitación en busca de su carpeta verde ¿dónde estaría aquel dichoso informe? Tenia que encontrar la carpeta donde había metido los papeles que debía entregar esa misma tarde en el ministerio. Toda la noche preparándolos y ahora los perdía, menuda cabeza. Encima, había quedado con Hermione para comer, así que tenía más prisa que de costumbre.  
  
Miró su reloj y acabó de preparase rápidamente, aun sin los documentos, no podía permitirse llegar tarde al trabajo. Al girarse vio en la puerta y con cara de circunstancias a Ron. Este, no pudo reprimirse y fue al grano.  
  
-Has quedado con ella- no era una pregunta. Ronald Weasley sabía perfectamente que tanto Hermione como Ginny se apreciaban mucho y ese día habían quedado para comer.  
  
-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué pasaran otros dos años antes de quedar juntas? Es mi mejor amiga y ya tengo ganas de verla- Le contestó sin levantar la vista de el cajón del escritorio. El chico notó el sarcasmo en estas palabras, pero aun así pasó dentro de la habitación y se sentó en la cama, sin poder disimular los signos de tristeza en su rostro.  
  
La pequeña de los Weasley sabía que para el pelirrojo era muy difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que su antigua amiga y su hermana pequeña tenían más relación que la que él tenia con la castaña, pero no podía evitarlo, él y su mejor amigo eran los únicos culpables de la situación.  
  
-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- La curiosidad pudo con él. A riesgo de que su hermana se enfadara. Tenía que preguntarle qué era lo que hacía que pasaran tanto tiempo juntas.  
  
La pelirroja hizo un movimiento brusco al ir a levantar la vista. En un primer momento lo miró esperando una sonrisa de complicidad por su parte, alguna huella de que en realidad era un chiste lo que le había preguntado. Pero al no ver ninguna señal por su parte, se ofendió tremendamente, no le gustaban nada la gente curiosa.  
  
-RONALD WEASLEY!!! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso yo te pregunto qué es lo que hacéis tú y Harry cuando estáis juntos? – No podía creerlo, los celos de su hermano estaban yendo demasiado lejos. Además, lo que ellas hablaban eran cosas privadas entre ambas.  
  
-Lo siento yo... sólo quería...sabes si Hermione te ha hablado sobre lo ocurrido.- El, antes de formular la pregunta, ya había previsto la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberlo. Aun así, al escucharla en voz alta y por su hermana, se dio cuenta de que ya nada volvería a ser nunca como antes. Tal fue el pesar que mostró en su voz que ablandó el corazón de la bruja. Esta dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a donde se encontraba el joven.  
  
-No te preocupes Ron. Estoy segura que Hermione volverá a ser tu mejor amiga. Sólo que... ella necesita tiempo. No la agobies ¿vale?- se lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios para tranquilizar al chico y mientras con una mano en su espalda intentaba darle ánimos. Entendía lo que tanto pesar provocaba a su hermano, pero... también entendía lo que ocurría a su amiga.  
  
Tras esto Ginny se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia la chimenea, dejando a Ron sumergido en sus pensamientos . Cuando esa mañana sonó el despertador Hermione ya hacía rato que se había despertado. De hecho, esa noche no había dormido, los nervios del primer día de trabajo, las revelaciones tanto de Dumbledore como de Harry y Ron, por no olvidar, aquello que el pelirrojo había comenzado a decir antes de que llegara el chico de los ojos verdes.  
  
Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, ¡Hacía tanto que soñaba con que su amigo le dijera que la quería! Es sólo que ¿Realmente ahora quería eso? ¿Las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes?  
  
La castaña no había perdido el tiempo, así que al no poder conciliar el sueño decidió que la mejor manera de despejarse era ponerse manos a la obra. Dejó la cama, se puso a arreglarse, por lo que cuando el despertador sonó aquella mañana ella se encontraba sentada en su nuevo despacho, detrás de aquella gran mesa de roble y rodeada de un montón de cajas con sus objetos personales.  
  
Tenía mucho que hacer, colocar aquel montón de cajas que tenía encima de su mesa, preparar su discurso de esa noche, había quedado con Ginny para comer y tenía que ver los programas que los profesores tenían para el curso, el programa de TODOS los profesores, incluido el de pociones. Siempre había odiado aquella asignatura y nunca le había gustado el profesor que la impartía.  
  
Pero no lo pensó más, se apresuró a cumplir con sus obligaciones, de todas maneras, ahora era ella la que estaba por encima de Draco Malfoy, ahora ella, era superior a él. Antes de marcharse, Albus Dumbledore había pedido a la profesora de transformaciones un momento para así poder informarla de sus planes. Eran sus últimos momentos en el colegio, ya que aunque le había prometido a la nueva directora que la ayudaría en lo que necesitara, una lechuza urgente de uno de los miembros de la Orden le instó a cambiar de idea, por el momento.  
  
-Minerva, aunque sé que no es necesario, quisiera pedirle que ayudara en todo y que tuviese a la señorita Granger siempre observada. No creo tener que recordarle el motivo, supongo que aun no ha olvidado...-la preocupación de Dumbledore era más que evidente, había intentado de todas las maneras posibles quedarse en Hogwarts, pero...  
  
-No se preocupe Albus, me mantendré alerta e informaré a la Orden en todo momento.-le contestó la profesora de transformaciones con el rostro serio.  
  
-Gracias profesora.- dijo el exdirector con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Pero... pero cree que... ella aun estará en sus planes? Han pasado dos años ¿es posible que la continúen persiguiendo?- el intento de sonrisa no la había tranquilizado, la vida de su mejor alumna estaba en juego.  
  
-Me temo que sí. Por mucho que me pese, Voldemort no es de los que se dan por vencidos.- al pronunciar ese nombre, notó como la mujer se ponía rígida, pero obvió la reacción y continuó con la explicación- Al alejar a la señorita Granger de aquí, el señor Potter, el señor Weasley y... Ejem, lo único que consiguieron fue aplazar lo inevitable. Ellos pretendían salvarla y evitar así que la secuestraran.-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas.  
  
-Ese par de inconscientes. Aún hoy me pregunto cómo es posible que no dañaran a nadie. Y cómo ellos no salieron heridos. No quiero ni pensar en lo que habría pasado si... -aunque se esforzaba por reñirles, McGonagall sabia que ellos hicieron lo que consideraron mejor, nadie quería más a Hermione que sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
-Hicieron lo que ellos creyeron oportuno.-dijo mientras comenzaba a juguetear con unas plumas de escribir que habían encima de la mesa.- Esos chicos sólo pretendían ser útiles y por supuesto, no pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos.-él más que nadie sabía que, aquellos nunca habían pensado en lo que les ocurriera, sino en lo que conseguirían.  
  
Unos golpes sordos resonaron en toda la estancia, lo que puso fin a la conversación.  
  
-¡Adelante! – Tras las palabras de McGonagall, Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta.  
  
-¿Profesora? Venia a hablar con usted, pero si está ocupada... yo mejor vuelvo en otro momento.- He hizo ademán de marcharse, pero el profesor Dumbledore se lo impidió.  
  
-No se preocupe joven, nosotros ya habíamos terminado- dijo el anciano mientras se ponía en pie y acababa de recoger sus cosas para marcharse.  
  
-Gracias profesor. Simplemente vine a informarme y a preguntar a la profesora McGonagall... es que necesito saber...-La castaña sintió sus mejillas arder, ¿cómo se atrevía a ir a preguntar a la profesora, a Su profesora, por el programa y el detalle de sus clases?  
  
-Descuide señorita Granger, me complace observar que lleva a cabo su trabajo. No se podía esperar menos de usted. Sé que cumplirá lo mejor que sabe con su deber.-Minerva McGonagall no cabía en sí, su mejor alumna era toda una profesional.  
  
No tardó mucho en ponerse al día con Transformaciones pues McGonagall lo tenía todo atado y bien atado. Sus clases como siempre, serían las más instructivas del horario.  
  
Ya solo le quedaban dos, Hagrid y Malfoy. Esa era una duda que tenía una fácil solución. Hagrid. Malfoy para ella, siempre sería el último. Así que dirigió sus pasos hacia la cabaña situada a los pies del bosque.  
  
-¡¡Hagrid!!- dijo Hermione olvidando que ya no era una niña y corriendo a los brazos de aquel semi-gigante, nada más verlo. Recordó cuando es sus años de estudiante, aquel hombre estaba siempre dispuesto para ayudarles- me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Qué tal en todo este tiempo?-  
  
El profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, sonrió abiertamente a su antigua alumna y fue a abrazarla cuando algo hizo que se retuviese.  
  
-Yo también me alegro mucho... profesora-  
  
-¡OH! No Hagrid. Preferiría que continuaras llamándome Hermione, como siempre. –La sonrisa de la directora era sincera  
  
-Esto... gracias Hermione –Hagrid no se lo pensó dos veces y estrechó fuertemente a la joven entre sus brazos.  
  
-Hagrid... por favor... esto... no puedo- El aire le faltaba  
  
-Perdona, lo siento mucho Hermione. Es la alegría de volver a verte- rápidamente soltó a la chica.  
  
-Yo también me alegro Hagrid. Y no te preocupes.-le dijo mientras con una sonrisa intentaba tranquiliza al hombre.-Esto... Hagrid... yo es que quería preguntarte por... es que necesito saber... el programa de tu asignatura. Comprende... que...  
  
-Ah claro, claro. Además, ya tengo ganas de mostrarte las nuevas criaturas, que tengo preparadas para los alumnos –el tono de voz del profesor mostraba satisfacción, orgullo y entusiasmo.  
  
-Ejem... sí ¿cómo no? Estoy segura que ellos estarán emocionados con la idea- la confianza de Hagrid hacía los animales no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. Estaba segura de que los alumnos no encontrarían tan interesantes a esas criaturas, como él, pero no podía decírselo, sería cruel por su parte.  
  
-Sí, ya lo creo, pero vamos –la instó a salir de la cabaña y a seguirlo hacía el bosque prohibido –Sé que no debería de traer a los alumnos a este lugar, pero... es el mejor hábitat de estas adorables criaturas.  
  
-Bueno Hagrid. Si no te importa, te pediría que a los de 3º; ya que son los más pequeños; no los adentraras demasiado en el bosque. Procura que estén cerca de los terrenos del colegio. ¿Vale?- Aunque confiaba en él, temía el cariño que aquel hombre sentía por los animales.  
  
-Si claro!! No te preocupes. Además, ya he conseguido solucionar el problemilla que había en el bosque prohibido. Lo tengo todo bajo control.- Contestó el guardabosques mientras hacía un gesto con las manos a modo de promesa.  
  
-Gracias Hagrid.-Intentaba que el tiempo se detuviese, que no avanzase, tras la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, tocaba Pociones y lo último que quería era un encuentro con el nuevo profesor.- Bueno, esto... me tengo que ir, tengo que inspeccionar el trabajo de Malfoy.  
  
-Hermione? Las cosas han cambiado por aquí, ese muchacho, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, ha cambiado, ya no es el de antes. Dumbledore confía en él.  
  
-Sí, pero ese consentido me tiene que demostrar sus cualidades como profesor, si las tiene claro. Además, Dumbledore confía demasiado pronto en las personas. Ojalá yo pudiera ser igual.- Y diciendo esto se marchó rumbo a las mazmorras.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? Es muy arriesgado. Si alguien te descubriera podría matarte o incluso podrías ir directo a Azkaban por ello.- dijo su fiel amigo con cara de preocupación.  
  
-No me importa. Hay cosas que uno debe hacer, sin importar las consecuencias. Además, si saliese bien... subiría peldaños, ya estoy cansado de ser un simple peón en manos de nadie. Yo, soy un Malfoy y a mí, nadie me da ordenes y mucho menos un viejo mago como él. –Recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de que llegase la noche.  
  
Pasó todo el día recorriendo el castillo. Sabía que no volvería a pisar esos pasillos o a subir aquellas escaleras más, como alumno. Fue a los terrenos del campo de Quidditch, agarró su escoba y se puso a volar un rato. Después, fue al lago y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, para ver anochecer. Por último, cenó en el Gran Comedor y se dirigió al bosque prohibido. Un lugar donde cambiaría su vida para siempre.  
  
Toc, toc. Unos golpes secos lo sacaron de aquel sueño. Algo aturdido, pero aliviado de acabar con aquello, dio paso a quien esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-¡Adelante!- pero antes de que acabara de hablar la puerta se abrió dando paso a Hermione Granger.  
  
De pronto sintió que el tener aquella pesadilla día tras día, como si soñar y recordar sus fallos noche tras noche, mereciera la pena. Y es que... aquel fin, justificaba todos los medios.  
  
¡¡Vaya!! No había cambiado mucho, aquella sonrisa que hacía que su rostro se iluminara. Se preguntaba si hacía dos años, había perdido la sonrisa o no. Él se encargó de que al menos, perdiera su lugar en el colegio por un tiempo.  
  
Al abrirse la puerta de aquella mazmorra que tanto había evitado ir durante sus años en Hogwarts, Hermione sintió como un hormigueo en el estomago. Esa clase mantenía la esencia de Severus Snape. Que ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué le había pasado a Snape para no ser ya el profesor de pociones?  
  
La nueva directora se quedó sorprendida por la imagen que vio. La antigua y oscura mazmorra de Snape, no se parecía en nada a aquella espaciosa e iluminada sala, que ahora, se extendía ante sus ojos.  
  
Al echar un vistazo a la gran mazmorra descubrió a Draco sentado en la silla verde. Su aspecto no había cambiado en nada, su pelo rubio ahora era algo más largo que como ella lo recordaba. Su rostro, se mantenía igual, carente de emoción alguna.  
  
Sin embargo, el resto de la estancia si que había cambiado y mucho. Ya no estaban los objetos de Snape. Ahora las paredes estaban completamente desnudas, las estanterías contenían un sin fin de libros. Muchos de esos libros tenían un aspecto como de muy usados. Y también había, aunque bastante menos que cuando Snape ocupaba el despacho, muchos frascos con extraños líquidos y en algunos incluso había pequeños animales, o eso le parecían a ella.  
  
-¡Vaya! La aclamada y esperada nueva directora de Hogwarts. Al parecer, no has podido reprimir el impulso de venir a mi despacho. No, si yo sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a pedirme perdón.-dijo el jefe de la casa Slytherin con una sonrisa y tono sarcásticos.  
  
Draco Malfoy ¿cómo no? No podía reprimir su arrogancia. Siempre tan egocéntrico. Ella, sin permitir que las palabras del rubio la exasperaran, comenzó a caminar con paso firme y decidido en dirección a la mesa donde el chico se encontraba.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que vengo a pedirte perdón? Jamás te he hecho ningún daño ¿verdad?- la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía el muchacho la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Era como regresar a sus años de colegio.  
  
-No porque no lo hayas intentado, ¿me equivoco?- La sonrisa del rubio se hizo mas evidente. Es que era muy fácil sacar de sus casillas a Hermione Granger.  
  
Por supuesto que Malfoy no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de recriminarle lo ocurrido. Era de esperar. Así que se sentó en la silla, sin esperar una invitación por él, tenía que darse prisa y pedirle el programa. No quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en aquella sala.  
  
-El motivo por el que vengo es el de inspeccionar el programa de esta asignatura. Créeme si pudiera evitar el tener algún tipo de contacto contigo, lo haría.-No dejaría que nadie la menospreciara y mucho menos aquel rubio malcriado y egocéntrico.  
  
Draco no se movió, lo que no sorprendía en nada a la castaña. Seguro que no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a ser sus clases. Así que la antigua Gryffindor, aprovechó el momento para dejar clara su superioridad con respecto a él.  
  
-Bueno Malfoy, continuo esperando. Has de mostrarme el plan de tu asignatura oh ¿es qué no tienes ninguno?-Hermione dijo esto con un poco de sorna- apuesto a que este puesto que ocupas no se lo debes a tus meritos precisamente. Supongo que deberás de agradecer a... -No pudo terminar, Draco se puso en pie de un salto y su silla cayó al suelo, sobresaltando a Hermione.  
  
-No tienes ni idea de cómo he llegado aquí. Yo no he tenido las cosas tan fáciles como tú. Nadie ha velado por mi bienestar. Si he llegado a donde estoy es por que he trabajado muy duro para ello. –Sus palabras, dichas con un gran trabajo, mostraban la ira que él sentía en ese momento.-Y ah sí, aquí tienes el plan de la asignatura- y le arrojó un largo pergamino.  
  
La chica, con mucha precaución, agarró el pergamino y se dispuso a leerlo, mientras que su acompañante se dirigió a la chimenea con mirada ausente.  
  
Lo que más sorprendió a la chica, no fue ya sólo el hecho de que tuviese preparado un plan, si no que este plan, estuviese tan completo. Prácticamente, no tenía fallos, hablaba de todos los puntos referentes a las pociones.  
  
-Bueno, suficiente... por ahora. Por lo que se ve, hasta ahora has cumplido con tu trabajo. Me mantendré pendiente y espero que continúes con tu deber. Y ahora me marcho, este ambiente... - con paso rápido fue hasta la puerta y salió por esta.  
  
Tras salir de aquellas mazmorras, Hermione se dirigió hasta su despacho, donde utilizaría los polvos flu para llegar hasta donde la esperaba su amiga, Ginny Weasley, tenía planeado pasar toda la tarde con ella, hasta que llegara la hora de realizar la cena de principio de curso.  
  
Tras pasar toda la tarde con su amiga la pelirroja y de ponerse al día con todo tuvo que marcharse ya, rumbo a su nuevo trabajo.  
  
Llegó la noche y con ella los alumnos a Hogwarts. Ella estaba casi más nerviosa que los nuevos estudiantes. Se había preparado un discurso de bienvenida a los estudiantes y que a la vez hablaba de su propia presentación. Neville, que ya no era ni de lejos, aquel muchacho regordete y asustadizo, se acercó a ella para infundarle ánimos.  
  
-Herms, recuerda los nervios que tenias tú la primera vez que viniste. Seguro que ellos están igual. Procura tranquilizarte y verás que todo sale por si solo. Confía en tú inteligencia.  
  
-¡¡Gracias Neville!- y abrazó a su amigo-gracias por tus ánimos.  
  
-No es nada-los carrillos del profesor de herbología comenzaban a teñirse de rojo- simplemente he dicho en voz alta lo que todos pensamos. Además, ¿que menos?, tú eras la que más me ayudó, jamás podré pagarte aquello.  
  
En ese momento apareció la profesora McGonagall anunciando la llegada de los alumnos.  
  
-¡¡Ya están aquí!! Señores, prepárense- y dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione a modo de apoyo.  
  
McGonagall salió por la puerta y al momento un gran número de alumnos entraron al Gran Salón. Estos comenzaron a tomar asiento en sus respectivas mesas. Algunos de ellos, eran conocidos por la nueva directora, de hecho a la mayoría de los que se encontraban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Una vez todos estuvieron sentados, la subdirectora, apareció seguida por una larga fila de alumnos de primer año. La profesora de transformaciones, hizo aparecer un taburete y encima de este se encontraba el viejo y roñoso sombrero seleccionador, dispuesto a comenzar con su tarea.  
  
Hermione sintió una punzada en el estomago, era la primera vez que veía aquella escena desde este lugar; La mesa de profesores; y que lo hacía sin sus dos mejores amigos; Ron y Harry.  
  
Uno a uno, la profesora de transformaciones fue llamando a los alumnos de primer año y colocándoles el sombrero seleccionador para que este los pusiera en una casa de las cuatro posibles, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff y Slytherin.  
  
Cada vez que el sombrero gritaba el nombre de alguna casa, los componentes de esta, comenzaban a vitorear y aplaudir. Hasta que todos los alumnos tomaron asiento. Una vez hecho el silencio, Hermione se puso en pie y se dispuso a comenzar con su discurso.  
  
-¡Queridos alumnos!- de todas las maneras posibles de empezar el discurso de apertura de curso, escogió el que más había utilizado Dumbledore- En primer lugar he de presentarme, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y a partir de este año, seré la nueva directora de Hogwarts.-aunque nunca había sentido vergüenza de hablar en público, el tener a todo Hogwarts pendiente de ella, le hacía sentir un poco extraña- Es para mí un placer y todo un honor contar con la ayuda, aprobación y apoyo de todos los profesotes. Y, por supuesto, de uno de los mejores directores que esta escuela ha tenido y también, el mejor mago que yo he conocido, Albus Dumbledore.-el silencio que reinaba en la sala hacía que sus nervios aumentaran- Por otro lado; y aunque creo que para muchos no es necesario recordar; no está permitido el acceso al bosque prohibido. El ala oeste también está vedada para los alumnos y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, no se puede deambular por los pasillos tras las 22.00horas, ya que será castigado todo alumno que sea visto.- no pudo evitar decir esto último con una sonrisa, pues todavía estaban marcados en su mente, todos los quebrantamientos de esas misma normas que ahora daba, por parte de sus amigos y ella- Y por ahora, sin más tardanza, comamos.-Hermione hizo un gesto con sus manos y como si de las manos de Dumbledore un año antes se tratara, los platos aparecieron llenos de comida.- tras el discurso, todos los alumnos aplaudieron.- "ya está hecho, ya no hay vuelta atrás", pensó la castaña  
  
La ahora directora, al sentarse, echó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores, cosa que hasta ahora no había hecho. A su lado, sentados estaban la profesora McGonagall, Angelina Jonson, Parvati Patil, Neville y al otro lado, Hagrid, Flitwick y Draco Malfoy, entre otros. Aunque Hermione había podido comprobar que Malfoy contaba con un completo programa y por lo que había oído de los demás profesores, le constaba que era bueno como profesor. Pero no entraba en sus planes fiarse tan fácilmente de él y lo tendría vigilado a todas horas.  
  
El resto de la noche transcurrió sin sobresaltos, ni percances. Hermione por un lado, sentía como un nudo en el estomago provocado por lo que ella en ese momento pensó eran nervios, después de todo, ahora comenzaba una nueva vida para ella.  
  
En una fría y húmeda estancia, en un lugar en medio de la nada, el que no debe ser nombrado, el señor oscuro y su más fiel lacayo, Peter Petigrew no han dejado de prepararse para la última y gran batalla, la batalla final.  
  
En estos dos años, siempre se han mantenido informados. Sus contactos y sus fieles, los pocos que aun se encontraban en libertad. Estos, aun se mantenían en el anonimato, actuaban desde las sombras. Estaban repartidos por todo el país, incluso en uno de los sitios más seguros del mundo, Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Ya ha vuelto!- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro- y ahora no podrá escapar, los sangre sucia y los muggles tienen los días contados.  
  
-¡¡SILENCIO!! Peter, esta vez, hemos de ser muy cuidadosos, nada, óyeme bien, nada va a salir mal esta vez. Potter no va a poder evitar que me apodere de esa sucia amiga suya.-  
  
El señor oscuro, uno de los magos más temidos de todo el Reino Unido y uno de los seres más despiadados de todo el mundo, no podía permitirse una nueva derrota. Él ya no era el de antes, sus fuerzas y sus seguidores no eran los de antes, la derrota no entraba en sus planes.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos mi Lord? ¿Cómo os puedo ofrecer y ser de ayuda?- El asustadizo colagusano perseguía ser el brazo derecho del señor oscuro, ante todo, quería ser su sucesor.  
  
-Llama a Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius, Draco, él ya nos ayudó en su momento y él es mucho más útil e inteligente que tú.- Le contestó.  
  
El que no debe ser nombrado no podía dejar un trabajo tan arriesgado como el secuestro de Hermione Granger, su llave para la victoria, en manos de un simple lacayo. No podía arriesgarse a que todo se fuera por la borda. Lo mejor era que Draco Malfoy volviera a ser el encargado del secuestro de la sangre sucia.  
  
Hasta la próxima  
  
Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos los lectores. Voy a aprovechar este momento para agradecer a mis profesores de derecho privado, derecho sindical y de historia y política porque es en las horas de clase cuando doy su asignatura, cuando la musa de mi inspiración aparece y comienzan a tomar forma mis ideas y es cuando aprovecho para escribir este fic.  
  
Antes de hablar de otra cosa, voy a hacer un poco de campaña. Veréis, Shiro2 me dijo hace un tiempo de formar una asociación de Harry Potter en España y teniendo en cuenta que no existe ninguna, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos manos a la obra y la hagamos. Nosotras somos de Valencia, pero da igual del lugar en donde viváis, ya que si nos pusiéramos todos de acuerdo, podría ser en toda España, pero por favor, que alguien sea de Valencia. De hecho, BB está buscando gente de Málaga, así que si alguna malagueña lee esto ya sabe, que lo diga y nosotras nos encargamos.  
  
Lo que se intenta conseguir con esto es, el poder hacer muchas cosas relacionadas con el mundo de Harry Potter. Como por ejemplo, podríamos realizar viajes para ver los estrenos de la película en Londres, podríamos hacer talleres de vestuario... no se, podéis dar vuestras propias ideas. Todos los que estén interesados, sean de donde sean hacerme llegar vuestras sugerencias a mi dirección de correo. La dirección está en la Pág. de Thurisaz7 en fanfiction.  
  
Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que parece que cada vez que me propongo subir antes, siempre me pasa algo que hace que deje esto un poco más apartado. Ya tengo empezado el siguiente cap. Pero aun así no se cuando lo subiré.  
  
Y bueno, sólo me queda decir, que ¡¡¡VOLVIMOS DE LONDRES!!! Nuestra intención era la de asistir a la premier, pero con eso de que la adelantaron... bueno, al caso, que después de un año de planes, de una año de incertidumbres y de un año de imágenes sin sonido ni movimiento, pudimos disfrutar de la 3ª película de Harry Potter, eso sí en ingles, pero algo es algo. BB volvimos a casaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. JAJAJAAJ. El viaje fue corto pero intenso y mereció la pena, con la asociación iremos al de la cuarta.  
  
Pero ahora es momento para agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leéis anhelo, por el tiempo que dedicáis a ello y a todas las personas que dejáis reviews, gracias, cada review que recibo en mi cuenta de correo es como un gran regalo, animan mucho, gracias.  
  
BB: bueno mi vida espero que te haya gustado la escena que tiene este Cáp. de Draco y Hermione. Muy halagador lo de la alumna, has conseguido que me sonroje. Muchos besos y anímate, que seguro que las malagueñas y los malagueños se animarán y se apuntarán a la asociación. Poco a poco se va formando la playa. Y gracias por haber estado ahí.  
  
Kore: si que animan guapa, si que lo hacen. Siento que no fuésemos al teatro, pero no te preocupes, a la próxima obra vamos seguro. Me alegro de que no pareciera un poco aburrido el Cáp. Pero es que, no se, entre los pensamientos de unos, las ideas de otros y los miedos que tienen... no sabía como animarlo. Lo del secuestro, bueno, después de todas aquellas ideas que salieron de la cafetería de Bellas Artes... era algo un poco más sensato que la marca en cierta parte del cuerpo y ... A Ron, si, yo en los libros quisiera que se quedara con Hermione, pero me gusta más la pareja Draco/Hermione, así que... lo siento mi querido pelirrojo. Supongo que Ron no quedará tan mal parado como parece, cada cosa a su tiempo. Y los Anhelos, bueno, el titulo hace un poco referencia a los anhelos que todos tenemos cuando estamos en el colegio, todo aquello que queremos conseguir. Unas veces se puede, otras no y hay que saber amoldarse a las circunstancias. Pero no te preocupes, a lo largo del fic se explicarán los anhelos que tienen cada personaje. La verdad es que no se si hay paro en el mundo mágico, pero seguro que Snape no ha decidido jubilarse ni mucho menos va a engrosar las listas de desempleados. Simplemente no es hora de que salga. Hay que ser paciente, la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia. Y por cierto, has conseguido tu propósito, si que sonreí al leer tu review. Y esto no me lo podía aguantar, HA SUBIDO MI PROPIO SUEÑO, MI PROPIO SUEÑO HA TERMINADO, y según me he percatado tú también has pensado que lo que debe de hacer Dumbledore es jubilarse, no si ya decía yo, ¿a que edad es obligada la jubilación para los magos? Y otra cosa no te preocupes, yo seré la última en sorprenderme que la dirección de Hogwarts cambie por jubilación de su director.  
  
Shiro2: corazón, gracias por tus ánimos. En este Cáp. no has tenido la exclusiva, así que... tengo ganas ya de saber que opinas, ya sabes, se cruel. Aunque si que sabías más o menos algunos de los diálogos y algunas de las escenas, solo te faltaba el orden. Ya volvimos de Londres, solo nos falta planear el de la cuarta peli, me prometiste que iríamos a la premier. Espero que te guste este Cáp., ya ves que poco a poco nuestro dragoncito va teniendo más frases, pero ninguna llegará a lo de "y tu cinco puntos menos por ser una sangre sucia" OH como me gusta ese trozo, se podía respirar el amor en el ambiente, jajajaj.  
  
Viajera: Me alegró mucho tu review, lamento lo del ordenador. Mi disco duro del ordenador se estropeó hace unas semanas y tuve que cambiarlo, perdiendo el fic y muchas cosas más, pero ya que estás devuelta espero que este cap te haya gustado. Un beso y gracias por los reviews, son un gran regalo.  
  
Sólo volver a decir que lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.  
  
Ahora y sin que sirva de precedente he colocado una poesía dedicada a mi tío, te queremos, nos has enseñado mucho más de lo que hemos sido capaces de decirte.  
  
Enhorabuena  
  
Busco una explicación

Quiero una razón

Cómo de entre chino

Le viene esa afición  
  
Analfabeto donde los haya

Culto de tradición

Intelectual por sí solo

Gracias a la locomoción  
  
Se hizo como las pirámides

Chino a chino Piedra a piedra

Se llenó los bolsillos

De chinos, piedras, olivos

Viña, higueras y emigr  
  
Se fue a las Alemanias

Como buen emprendedor

Sólo y aburrido regres

Buscando su patria chica

La que siempre añor  
  
Se colocó en la RENFE

Esa era su ilusión

Tenía mucho tiempo muerto

Eso lo mat  
  
Se refugió en los libros

Su gran salvación

Se metió en las letras

Despertó su pasión.  
  
Salió su doble, nació su pasión

La que siempre ha llevado dentro

la que tenía muy adentro

Floreci  
  
De golpe y zumbio

Se encontró, una profesión

Un tiempo muerto

Que él aprovech  
  
Hoy nos sentimos contentos

Hoy sabemos la razón

Con mucho afán y dedicación

Hasta los más analfabetos

Llegan a la gobernación  
  
No es ministro

No es alcalde

No es vocal

Pero tiene una pluma

Que se expresa sin igual  
  
Perdonen las molestias

Disculpen las vueltas

Para demostrar a mi tío

Frasquito, mi admiración.  
  
Y eso es todo, por ahora, un beso a todas y que el gran arquitecto  
del universo permita que cumpláis vuestros más locos anhelos.  
  
Besos Thurisaz


End file.
